


Papá y papi

by JakeDokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Harry, M/M, Omega Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeDokay/pseuds/JakeDokay
Summary: Louis, aparte de ser un alfa irresponsable y poco amable, odiaba a los omegas hombres.Harry había alcanzado su fama a base de esfuerzos, omega delicado deseando ser padre, pero con nula suerte en el amor.Un pequeño descuido del alfa, dos hijos que no quiere frente la puerta de la casa de un omega con ganas de ser un papá.¿Es el destino y simplemente casualidad?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. ¿Hola?

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo historias con esta temática. Espero estar haciendo todo de una forma medianamente correcta. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

Desobligado.  
Esa era la palabra con la que la mayoría de las personas describen a Louis. Un adulto de 26 años, mimado por sus padres hasta hace poco, mano derecha de su progenitor en la empresa constructora de los Tomlinson. Alfa de nivel alto, olor irresistible y ojos encantadores, digno de alabanzas y ladrón de corazones. Pues había estado con más de 10 omegas, todas mujeres. Con carácter divertido y tosco, ganador de la medalla olímpica en saltar las responsabilidades de la vida. Sentar cabeza no era un plan que en su vida estuviera presente. La unica y real preocupación para este atractivo alfa es encontrar lindas, muy lindas omegas para llevar a su apartamento por algunos pocos días y luego cambiar.  
Y eso estaba bien para sus padres, sus padres que tenían una larga lista de hijos a parte de Louis, que el castaño les diera o no descendencia no era tema de discusión. El único problema para su pobre madre omega era el propio comportamiento de don Juan de su hijo mayor.

-¿Hola?  
-Señor Tomlinson, buenos días, ¿Se encuentra bien de salud?  
Los padres de casa Tomlinson estaban sentados tomando un té mañanero al aire libre.  
-Claro que sí, Sam. ¿Lo preguntas exactamente por?  
El celular estaba en alta voz, la mirada confundida de Jay estaba clavada en los ojos de su esposo.  
-Creo que esta pequeña noticia podría alterar un poco su estado de ánimo  
-¿Que es? Dimelo ya, hombre.  
La castaña sorbió un poco de té sin despegar la mirada del alfa.  
-Hay una chica, bueno… había, una omega muy linda, Brianna es su nombre, no estoy seguro de que esté bien de sus facultades mentales… se veía demacrada y un poco asustada… como sea, ella vino ayer por la tarde, con dos pequeños bebés en una cuna, preguntó por el joven Louis y le dije que yo no era su abogado si no, el de usted. La chica comenzó a llorar y dijo que los niños eran de Louis, aventó algunos papeles a mi escritorio y salió llorando sin mirar hacia atrás. Me tomé la molestia de revisar los documentos, dos actas de nacimiento, ambas con el nombre de Louis Tomlinson como papá. No se si…  
-Callate, ¿La buscaste?  
-¿A quien?  
-¡A la omega!  
-No señor, ¿Debería de…?  
-¡Claro que deberías! encuentrala a como dé lugar y hablame cuando haya noticias.  
-¿Tu crees…?  
Jay abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando su alfa había colgado el teléfono.  
-Vamos a averiguarlo.  
Mark dejó su cómodo asiento para caminar a grandes zancadas hasta la parte de arriba de su casa, sin tocar o avisar de su presencia abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones de manera tosca.  
-Tienes 32, un apartamiento y sustento económico, ¿Piensas venir a casa todas la noches siempre?  
Un fuerte cuerpo de removió bajo las sábanas de una gran cama.  
-¿Qué te pasa papá? Me dijiste que podía venir cuando quisiera.  
Mark rodó los ojos.  
-¿Conoces a una omega llamada Brianna?  
Louis frunció el ceño.  
-¿Que? no sé, no recuerdo, probablemente sí.  
-Un chica fue hacia mi abogado a decirle que eres papá.  
-¿Papá yo? imposible.  
-No me parece algo imposible Louis, levante en este momento y ve hacia donde Sam.  
-Seguro y es una mentirosa.  
-Entonces, se un adulto y resuelve el malentendido, le dije que buscaran a la chica, ahora una vez más, levántate y arregla tus asuntos.  
-Pero papá…  
-Pero nada, mi casa mis reglas, sal de la cama ahora.  
Sin una palabra más, Mark se retiró de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo, dejando a un muy malhumorado Louis tirado en la cama.

-Hola Sam, buenos días.  
Louis aun un poco perezoso y mal peinado llegó a la oficina del abogado de su padre.  
-Buen día joven Louis.  
El señor de avanzada edad tenía unos pequeños y gruesos lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, una computadora en el escritorio y un impecable traje café vistiendo elegantemente su cuerpo.  
-Padre dijo que había un pequeño problema, háblame de ello por favor.  
-¡Oh si! tome asiento joven Louis.  
El castaño asintió y descansó sus piernas en la cómoda silla frente al cuerpo de Sam, el cual buscaba algunos papeles en los cajones de su escritorio.  
-Le comentaba a su padre que ayer por la tarde una joven omega llegó hasta aquí, alegando algunas cosas sin sentido y derramando lágrimas, casi como si temiera de algo. Su nombre es Brianna Jungwirth, tiene 22 años y vive actualmente en el estado, no tiene hermanos y sus difuntos padres fallecieron ya hace años, no tiene un expediente médico manchado, pero realmente dudo que esté sana de sus facultades mentales. Puede obtener su número, le pregunté si podía darme una muestra de ADN para asegurarnos de que los bebés son de usted y ella accedió. Aquí están las actas de nacimiento de ambos infantes, la información de la omega y el numero de telefono.  
Louis tomó las hojas entre sus dedos, Michelle y Levy… Tomlinson ¿Tan mala suerte tenía? los críos eran mellizos.  
-¿Acordaste la fecha para las pruebas?  
Sam asintió, mientras Louis daba vuelta a la hoja y se encontraba con la foto de la chica.  
-Jodida mierda.  
Claro que la recordaba, al parecer no era una loca mentirosa, había estado con ella un par de veces en el pasado, nunca se había interesado por su vida personal y más de nueve meses era mucho tiempo para que Louis recordara si había utilizado condón o no.  
-¿Sucede algo joven?  
Louis negó, aun sosteniendo el documento de nacimiento de ambos niños en sus manos.  
-Sin embargo Joven Louis, dudo mucho que el documento de nacimiento que usted tiene en sus manos sea legal. Cuando un cachorro nace ambos padres tienen que firmar para ceder el apellido correspondiente, creo que definitivamente usted no estuvo ahí.  
-¿Entonces los niños no tienen legalmente el apellido Tomlinson?  
Sam negó.  
-No creo que así sea, pero no estoy seguro de dónde pudo sacar el documento, tiene que haber otro, el original, en donde el apellido de ella sea el unico que aparezca, puedo pedir que se tomen acciones legales contra ella si así lo desea.  
Louis vaciló unos momentos.  
-No, no Sam, quiero hacerme la prueba.  
-¿Tienes dudas sobre ello?  
-Estuve con ella un par de veces, fue hace mucho tiempo y mi memoria no es tan buena, no se si realmente fui descuidado.  
El señor asintió.  
-Las pruebas de harán mañana entonces, ¿Puedes arreglar los detalles con ella tu mismo?  
Louis asintió.  
-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste Sam, tan un buen día.  
El señor asintió mientras acomodaba sus lentes y guardaba las hojas esparcidas por su escritorio.  
El castaño rascó el puente de su nariz mientras colocaba de manera tosca el celular contra su oído, el sonido de llamada inundaba cada uno de sus sentidos, su boca estaba inundada en sabor amargo y su cabeza de repente dolía.  
-¿H-hola?  
La voz de aquella persona era delicada, casi un susurro.  
-¿Brianna? Soy Louis, Louis Tomlinson.  
-¿Louis? ¿Q-que es lo que quieres?  
El castaño rodó los ojos.  
-Acordar los detalles para las pruebas, claro.  
-Ellos no me dejarán ir, no me dejarán, no me dejarán.  
Louis frunció el ceño y se quedó sin palabras por dos minutos.  
-¿Quienes no te dejarán? ¿Puedes dejar de actuar estúpidamente he ir al jodido hospital mañana? creeme, yo tampoco quiero estar ahí, mi sueño no es tomar el cargo de tus hijos.  
-T-también son tus hijos.  
-Sí, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, un poco de dinero al mes debería de ser suficiente para que los cries.  
-De orina, yo puedo llevar las muestras, no no...no voy a llevarlos conmigo.  
-Como sea, no me importa, de orina será entonces, en el hospital San Francisco, mañana a las nueve.  
Sin esperar un respuesta el castaño rodó los ojos y colgó el teléfono. Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso, el no quería de ninguna manera ser padre.

A la mañana siguiente la joven omega tomaba apresurada las pruebas de orina de ambos bebés antes de darles media botella de fórmula a cada uno de ellos, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos lagrimeaban.  
-Lo siento, lo siento tanto… yo yo yo… yo no quiero hacer esto, pero no, no no tienen que estar aquí, Louis… el no quiere ser papá y yo solo los pongo en peligro.  
La joven rubia lloraba sobre los cuerpecitos de sus pequeños bebés en la corriente cama.  
-¿Van a estar bien sin mi, verdad?  
Los pequeños estaban cerrando sus ojos conforme la leche se terminaba.  
Sus manos temblorosas tomaron una hoja de papel y un marcador negro con olor fuerte, su letra era pésima, sus propias lágrimas corrían la tinta en la hoja.

Somos Michelle y Levy, nuestra mami se tuvo que ir porque no quería que nosotros sufrieramos por su culpa. Por favor cuida de nosotros y danos mucho amor, te prometemos que nos portaremos bien. Nuestro cumpleaños es el 27 de abril y no tenemos un papá, te necesitamos.

Acabó de escribir la nota aun con lagrimas en los ojos, la dobló por la mitad y caminó hasta ambos cuerpecitos, tomandolos con cuidado, para después dejarlos delicadamente sobre una pequeña cuna. Lo cobijó con una manta blanca manchada de quién sabe qué y luego tapó la cuna con otra manta, esta última de color menta.  
Colocó las muestras de orina en una bolsa y la nota en el bolsillo de sus jeans.  
Caminaba por las calles con pasos temerosos, su brazo se estaba cansando de llevar a los pequeños bebés cargando. El maquillaje de sus ojos estaba corrido y su ropa totalmente desalineada.

El hospital estaba realmente vacío y no tenían intenciones de esperar a Louis, así que sin esperar un minuto se acercó hacia una enfermera.  
-D-disculpa… estoy aquí para una prueba de paternidad.  
La joven enfermera sonrió.  
-Buenos días señorita, ¿Usted se hará la prueba?  
Brianna negó.  
-Oh no, un alfa llamado Louis Tomlinson llegará después a hacerla, yo solo traje la orina de los bebés.  
-¿No lo esperará?  
La beta sonrió un poco incómoda.  
-No, realmente tengo prisa, solo dejaré los recipientes.  
-Claro entonces, ¿Puede darme el nombre completo del alfa?  
-Si, Louis William Tomlinson.  
-¿El va a pagar los estudios?  
La omega asintió desesperada.  
-Bien entonces, ¿Me puede dar las muestras de orina?  
La rubia sacó de su gastada bolsa los dos pequeños recipientes con líquido y con las manos temblorosas se los entregó.  
-La prueba estará lista en 5 días, puede pasar a recogerla usted misma o es señor Tomlinson, Por favor dígame su nombre completo.  
La omega pronunció su nombre con miedo, volteando a ver a todos lados mientras lo pronunciaba,  
-¿Eso es todo?  
La beta asintió.  
Sin decir una palabra más Brianna salió casi corriendo de aquel lugar, caminando rápido hasta un lugar que poco realmente conocían. Una pequeña privada vigilada en el centro de la ciudad, con personas de clase alta, nadie iba ahí porque no había forma de ingresar siendo una persona común, ella había ido un par de veces antes, cuando sus amantes la invitaban a fiestas o eventos exclusivos.  
-Identificación.  
El guardia de seguridad pronunció sin ver a la chica realmente, la rubia se sintió mareada con las hormonas de lafa que se respiraban en el aire.  
-¿Identificación?  
Cuando el sujeto volteo a verla la chica ya había corrido con todas sus fuerzas dentro de la privada. Con el corazón latiendo rápido y lágrimas inundando sus ojos, con la mirada buscó una casa, repasó cada una de las residencias con una mirada asustada y justo cuando escucho algunos pasos apresurados detrás de ella corrió detrás de unos espesos arbustos en una distinguida casa con árboles alrededor.  
-Busca por todos lados, no pudo haber ido lejos.  
La chica tembló asustada y cerró los ojos cortando las lágrimas.  
-Aquí nos tenemos que separar… Michelle, Levy, mamá siempre los amará, si esto no hubiera sido así… si yo no fuera tan estúpida… ustedes y yo seríamos felices juntos, en otra vida nos encontraremos y los cuidare por siempre, lo prometo.  
La rubia besó las frentes de ambos bebés medio despiertos, sacó la nota de entre sus pantalones y caminó sigilosamente hasta la entrada de la hermosa casa frente a ella.  
Dejó a ambos bebés en en suelo y colocó la nota junto sus cuerpos, bajó la manta para cubrirlos y antes de tocar el timbre limpio furiosamente las lágrimas en sus mejillas.  
Su dedo se hundió tres veces en el pequeño botón de la puerta, sus delgadas piernas se echaron a correr después de hacerlo, su mirada recorrió la cuna por última vez antes de perderla de vista por completo.  
-¿Hola?  
Una voz dulce sonó.  
La pantalla de seguridad no captaba nada del otro lado de la puerta y el joven rizado pensó que tal vez eran sus vecinos jugando a hacer bromas de nuevo.  
-¿Hola?  
Nuevamente nadie respondió y frunció el ceño mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta.  
Aún estaba en pijama, una mascarilla verde sobre su cara y un moño rizado totalmente despeinado sobre su coronilla.  
Sus pantuflas se colocaron al raz de la puerta, su mirada vagó por un momento sobre la calle frente su casa para después bajar lentamente hacia el suelo. Sus verdes ojos se abrieron a tope cuando vio una pequeña cuna en la entrada de su casa.  
¿Un perrito, un gato, ratones?  
Con el ceño fruncido se agachó y tomó la cuna con una de sus manos, revisó una vez más alrededor de la casa sin éxito alguno.  
La puerta se cerró detrás de él, con duda incrustada en el rostro puso la cuna arriba de la mesa en la sala, se sentó lentamente en el sillón y abrió lentamente la cobija, temiendo encontrarse con algún animal salvaje. Cuando la manta estaba a medio camino de ser abierta por completo un olor suave inundó su nariz, dos olores, diferentes pero muy sutiles, uno era vainilla y el otro totalmente más rudo, como mandarina tal vez.  
Los orbes verdes del rizado casi salieron de sus órbitas cuando delante de su cuerpo un par de bebés aparecieron, uno estaba dormido y el otro mantenía sus ojos abiertos totalmente.  
-Oh por dios…  
Susurró para el mismo, cubriendo sus labios con la palma de su mano. No era un sueño, esto de verdad estaba pasando, de verdad había dos bebés frente a él.  
-Hola…  
Susurró el rizado, levantando la mano y sacudiendola, como si ellos fueran a entenderlo.  
-Soy Harry…  
Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Oh aquí tienen algo.  
Harry susurró, tomando el papel doblado entre sus blancos y delicados dedos, pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no lo podía evitar, era muy sensible.  
-Lo siento mucho Michelle y Levy, en verdad siento mucho que su madre los haya tenido que dejar aquí… no se cuales eran sus problemas, pero debieron de ser terribles… y yo soy un idiota…  
Pronto de corrigió el mismo.  
-Lo siento, no debería de decir malas palabras frente a bebés… pero si yo hubiera salido dos segundos antes, seguro la hubiera visto y la hubiera podido ayudar.  
Su mascarilla estaba arruinada y el bebé frente a él lo veía con grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad.  
-Si ella los dejó aquí es porque espera que yo los pueda cuidar mientras todos sus problemas se arreglan, ¿No es así?  
Cuando acabó de pronunciar las palabras el bebé que estaba dormido comenzó a despertar.  
-Hola… Soy Harry…  
Susurró una vez más, acercándose más a ambos infantes.  
-Voy a llamar a mi mamá, ella es más experta que yo en bebés.  
Sus dedos teclearon el número de su mamá rápidamente, sin despegar ni un segundo su mirada de los bebés.

-¿Mamá?  
-Hola cariño buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste?  
-Bien...bien ¡Mamá! ¿Podrías venir a mi casa?  
-¿Está todo bien cariño?  
-Si.. no ¡Bueno! más o menos… solo pasa a alguna tienda de bebés y compra pañales y leche y ropa… para bebés de unos 5 meses tal vez seis…  
-¿Para qué quieres que compre eso?  
-¡Solo compralos! te pagaré, ven lo más rápido posible por favor.  
El rizado cortó la llamada y sonrió a ambos bebés que lo veían con los ojos totalmente abiertos, los dos tenían unos ojos azules hermosos y eran completamente tiernos, incluso si no vestían correctamente. Se parecían mucho, aunque uno era más pequeño que el otro. No sabía quién era el niño y quien la niña o cual era el olor de cada quien, de lo que estaba seguro era que ambos son adorables.

Louis por su lado, llegó al hospital de manera puntual, buscado a Brianna con la mirada sin éxito.  
-Disculpa, estoy aquí para hacerme una prueba de paternidad.  
Una beta sonrió.  
-Tú debes de ser Louis Tomlinson.  
El castaño frunció el ceño.  
-Am.. si, ¿Pasa algo?  
La enfermera negó.  
-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, hace un rato una señorita vino a dejar la orina de dos bebés para unos análisis paternales, dijo que no podía quedarse porque estaba ocupada.  
-Maldita loca.  
Louis rodó los ojos.  
-Bien.. aqui esta el recipiente, lo llenas y luego puede pagar en ventanilla. Los exámenes deberían de estar listos en 5 dias, puedes pasar por ellos por la mañana.  
Louis asintió y sin ningún tipo de interés tomó el vasito y se dirigió al baño, no sabía en qué maldito momento se le había ocurrido tener sexo sin condon con una maldita loca.


	2. Mellizos Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consejos para ser padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruta la lectura!

-¿Son de verdad?  
Harry rodó los ojos.  
-Claro que son de verdad, estaban en mi puerta esta mañana, mamá.  
Anne veía con ojos brillantes los dos bebés en la cuna, los cuales habían permanecido quietos y en silencio durante ya más de una hora.  
-Tenemos que ir a reportar esto Harry, pero será mañana, ahora tenemos que bañarlos y darles de comer… mira que delgaditos están.  
Harry asintió.  
-¿Como dijiste que se llaman?  
-Michelle y Levy, tu cargarlos primero, yo no se como hacerlo.  
Anne asintió, caminando con cuidado hasta lo dos pequeños cuerpo sentados en la cuna.  
-Mira esto, parece que este bebé cuida de su pequeño hermano.  
-¿Levy cuida de Michelle?  
Anne negó.  
-No se quien es el niño y quien la niña, los dos están vestidos exactamente igual.  
Anne estiró los brazos y tomó al bebé más pequeño delicadamente, sosteniéndolo un tipo en el aire, ambos se veían a los ojos, hasta que los azules ojos del infante comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Sus pequeños ojos se cerraron fuertemente, para después ser acompañados de dolorosos y agudos gritos.  
-Oh no llores, no llores…  
Anne mecía al bebé de un lado para otro, haciendo sonidos tranquilizantes con los labios.  
-Dejame intentar cargarlo.  
Anne asintió y dejó al pequeño en brazos del omega, viendo asombrada como el infante dejaba de llorar en segundos, acurrucandose en el pecho de Harry sin remedio alguno.  
-Le agradas.  
Harry asintió, sosteniendo con cuidado el cuerpecito del bebé.  
-Este otro pequeño es más valiente.  
Anne sonrió cuando el otro pequeño estuvo en sus brazos.  
-Creo que el que tienes en brazos es un alfa, por eso protegía a su hermano.  
La omega asintió mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el baño.  
-¿El agua tiene la temperatura correcta?  
Harry asintió.  
-Bueno, primera lección, tienes que aprender a quitar y poner pañales.  
Anne recostó a el pequeño en una pequeña colchoneta de yoga que ya habían puesto anteriormente en el piso.  
-Lo tengo.  
Harry mencionó poniendo el cuerpo del bebé junto al del otro.  
-Desabotonas y quitas con cuidado la ropa que traigan puesta, su cuerpo es delicado y puedes lesionarlo con un mal movimiento,  
Harry volvió a asentir, quitando con cuidado la ropa de los bebés, sonriendo de vez en cuando, pues los cuerpecitos animados se movían energéticamente sobre el piso.  
-Tira esta ropa, está gastada y puede provocar alergia en sus pieles.  
Las delicadas manos del rizado lanzaron la ropa al cesto de basura de su baño. Los cuerpos de los bebés eran blancos como la nieve, bastante delgados y muy suavecitos, de bajo de los gorro en sus cabecitas unos largos mechones amielados se asomaron, haciéndolos ver incluso más adorables.  
-Tenemos aquí a una pequeña alfa.  
Anne sonrió, jugando con la naricita rosada de Michelle, quien solo fruncía el ceño y reía por el contacto.  
-Levy, es tan tierno…  
Harry sonrió lentamente, viendo al pequeño niño con las mejillas rojas y un pequeño puchero en sus labios.  
-Tienes que sostenerlos de la espalda, no queremos que resbalen u otra cosa peor.  
Harry asintió y apretó delicadamente el jabón en todo el cuerpo del infante.  
-Vamos a ponerles un par de conjuntos para dormir, de todos modos no saldrás hoy, ¿O si?  
Anne mencionó mientras untaba crema de manzanilla en las manitas de Michelle.  
-No tengo planes, a menos que salga una urgencia en la agencia.  
-Mañana por la mañana iré a reportar esto, eliminemos cualquier problema legal por estos dos pequeños bebés.  
-No quiero dejarlos en un orfanato.  
Anne frunció el ceño.  
-No tienes ningún poder legal sobre ellos, Harry.  
-No merecen estar en un orfanato, su mamá los puso a mi cuidado.  
Anne suspiró.  
-Su mamá siquiera te conocía, cariño.  
-Puedo adoptarlos.  
-No estás pensando las cosas Harry.  
-¿Porqué no? Soy un adulto, tengo sustento económico, una casa grande y mucho tiempo libre, siempre trabajo desde casa, plasmo mis ideas en prendas de ropa y listo, una nueva colección de moda.  
La omega sonrió.  
-¿Quieres ser papá?  
Harry asintió con las mejillas rojas.  
-Pero mis relaciones nunca pasan de los 3 meses, no me dan tiempo de siquiera ilusionarme con una familia. Yo les puedo dar amor a ellos, mamá, se que no son ningún juego y que tampoco conozco a su madre, pero ve que indefensos se ven, no puedo imaginarme lo terrible que ha de ser crecer en un orfanato.  
-Siempre es difícil crecer si padres.  
-Por favor mamá, no quiero dejarlos.  
Anne volteo a ver a los dos pequeños bebés acostados en la cama, jugando con sus propios piecitos y sonrió.  
-Supongo que puedo hacer que queden bajo tu supervisión mientras el caso se procesa completamente, en vez de llevarlos a un orfanato, darles un hogar temporal y cuando estén listos para ser transferidos a un orfanato sugerir la adopción de tu parte. Si de alguna forma en ese tiempo decides que lo mejor es que se vayan, entonces solo dejamos que los lleven a otro lugar.  
-Seré un papá sustituto genial para estos dos pequeños, ¿No es así Levy?  
El pequeño niño sostenía la mano del rizado contra su pequeño pecho.  
-Necesitarás muchas cosas para criar a dos pequeños cachorros.  
-Iré de compras por ti, quedate en casa y has que se familiaricen contigo.  
Harry asintió.  
-Llamame si necesitas algo.

Harry estaba sentado en el piso, viendo como los dos bebés acostados en un par de almohadas jugaban entre sí. Sus manos siempre estaban enlazadas, como si ambos fueran realmente unidos. Sus grandes ojos azules exploraban cada rincón del techo.  
Por alguna razón los dos pequeños parecían estar realmente relajados alrededor del rizado, tal vez porque su aroma era dulce y delicado, muchos describen tal aroma como una mezcla exquisita entre melocotón y menta.  
Estaba realmente bien a su alrededor, Michelle parecía indiferente a él, mientras que Levy se pegaba a su pecho como si quisiera permanecer así por siempre.

Cuando fue hora de dormir, Harry repartió besitos en la cara de cada bebé, mientras un dulce tarareo salía de sus labios. Sus manitas chiquitas apretaban sin intención de dejar ir los dedos delicados del rizado, sus respiraciones tranquilas subiendo y bajando en su pequeño pecho. La habitación del omega estaba inundada en olores delicados y sutiles, se sentía realmente agradable el ambiente. Levy fue el primero en quedarse dormido, mientras que Michelle se mantuvo otro pequeño rato viéndolo directo a los ojos, casi diciéndole que estaba bien si se acostaba un rato con ellos. Harry construyó una barrera de almohadas alrededor de la cama, y cobijó a los pequeños con mantas apenas calientes. Se sentía extrañamente feliz, una calidez inundando su pecho.

El rizado estaría muy feliz de decir que cuidar a dos bebés es la tarea más fácil del mundo, pero no es así. Hace 5 días que su vida cambió por completo y aun no se acostumbra ni un poco a su nueva vida como papá temporal.  
-Di aaaaa, Michelle.  
El rizado meneo la cuchara llena de alguna papilla rara que su madre la había traído hace días.  
-Bhuuu…  
La pequeña niña balbuceó mientras seguía la cuchara con sus azules ojos.  
Los pequeños solo tardaron dos días en tomar un poco de confianza con el omega, ambos hermanos al parecer se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, incluso no dormían si él no estaba en la misma habitación que ellos.  
Los dos niños eran totalmente diferentes, Michelle era una pequeña llena de energía, siempre estaba tratando de gatear o jugar, balbuceaba a todas horas y sonreía siempre que veía al rizado, no exigía mucha atención, más bien siempre trataba de estar bien por su cuenta, por otro lado Levy, Levy era más pequeño físicamente que su hermana, un pequeño muy sensible, pues lloraba si perdía a Harry de vista por más de 5 minutos, sus ojos siempre estaban llorosos y un adorable puchero siempre estaba incrustado en sus labios, se acurrucaba siempre que podía en el pecho del omega y chupaba su dedo pulgar cuando estaba aburrido.

-Hola, estoy aquí por los resultados de los exámenes paternales.  
Louis estaba un poco harto de esta situación, Brianna no había venido por ellos todavía, lo que significaba que tenía que hablar con ella una vez más para discutir los resultados.  
-Seguro, ¿Puede decirme su nombre?  
-Louis William Tomlinson.  
El enfermero en ventanillo asintió y luego buscó en una archivera su lado, ojeó algunos sobres hasta que se detuvo en uno y se lo extendió al castaño.  
-Aquí tiene señor Tomlinson, por favor firme aquí.  
Louis garabateó su firma y tomó el sobre entre sus dedos, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, mientras que con sus ansiosos dedos comenzaba a rasgar el papel del sobre.  
-Más te vale que sean negativos maldita loca…  
Susurró cuando la hoja doblada de los exámenes estuvo expuesta ante sus ojos. Por alguna razón su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo normal.  
-Jodida mierda…  
Louis arrugó un poco la hoja cuando alcanzó a leer en letras pequeñas que el resultado de ambas pruebas había sido positivo.  
Sus manos furiosas desbloquearon el celular, marcó algunos dígitos en el teclado y lo colocó al oído.  
-¿Ahora me crees?  
Fue lo primero que la temblorosa voz del otro lado de la línea mencionó.  
-¿Eres idiota? de ninguna forma tu me vas a retener a mi.  
La omega suspiró.  
-No te quiero retener, L-louis.  
-¿Cuanto quieres?  
-¿De qué cosa?  
-De dinero al mes, te daré una jodida cantidad para que mantengas a tus hijos.  
Un sollozo del otro lado de la línea hizo que Louis frunciera el ceño.  
-Ellos no te necesitan más, ni a ti ni a mi, estan mejor sin saber que tienen un padre tan terrible como tu y una madre tan estupida como yo.  
Louis frunció el ceño.  
-¿Que?  
-N-no me llames más, no los encontrarás nunca, no tienes que preocuparte por ellos más.  
Louis abrió los ojos a tope, sus orbes azules casi ardiendo en furia.  
-¿Donde estan?  
-¿P-para qué quieres saberlo? p-pudrete.  
Louis cerró los puños con fuerza y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la línea se cortó.  
-¡Maldita sea!  
El castaño intentó llamar una y otra vez a la omega, pero la llamada era rechazada siempre.  
-¿Sam?  
Louis estaba a punto de explotar del enojo.  
-Necesito que encuentres a Brianna, lo más rápido posible.  
Exhaló con furia y cortó la llamada, caminando directo a su auto.

-Por eso tenemos que hacer más movimientos, Harry.  
El rizado estaba sentado, con la cabeza agachada y las mejillas rojas.  
-Tenemos que encontrarla, mamá, podemos ayudar, los niños necesitan a su mamá.  
Anne asintió, pues al reportar a dos cachorros abandonados con los nombres de los bebés, encontró el nombre de su madre, no se podía procesar más allá de eso, pues el único paso a seguir era un juicio para calificar si la omega era apta para criar a sus cachorros o no.  
-Están investigando su dirección, hijo. Puedes hablar con ella después, tratar de percuadira para que se quede con los niños, no tiene que cederlos al estado, porque ellos se irán directo a un orfanato.  
-Lo haré, iré a tu despacho por la tarde para ver si tienes algún avance, le hablaré a Gemma para que me ayude con ellos.  
La omega asintió.  
-De todos modos, los bebés están seguros aquí y no estas en ningun problema, supongo que accedieron rapido a que se quedan contigo porque puede que estén en peligro  
-Siento tanta lastima.  
Harry lagrimear un poco y abrazó a su madre, quería con todo su corazón encontrar a la mamá de Levy y Michelle.

-Ella es Michelle.  
Harry apuntó hacia el bebé más grande, mordiendo un juguete de plástico, la cual sonrió de inmediato hacia la alfa delante de ella.  
-Y el es Levy.  
Por el contrario, el más pequeño estaba chupando su pulgar, sus mejillas estaban rojas e infladas, como si estuviera a punto de hacer un puchero y llorar.  
La alfa sonrió y acarició la cabellera amielada de ambos bebés.  
-Hace 26 años que no estoy encargada de un bebé.  
-Solo serán unas horas Gemma, en verdad gracias por venir.  
-Lo se, no te preocupes, es tarde, seguro y solo los tengo que poner a dormir, ¿No?  
Harry asintió.  
-Solo tienes que mantenerlos despiertos por un poco más de tiempo.  
La pequeña niña ahora jalaba con entusiasmo la camiseta de la alfa, riendo con fuerza cuando la rubia le hacía bizcos.  
-Levy me recuerda ti de pequeño, siempre a punto de llorar.  
El rizado rió.  
-Sólo cállate.  
-Cuidado allá afuera, Harry, suerte con la mamá de estos pequeños.  
El rizado asintió, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la salida de su casa.  
El complejo de edificios en los que trabajaba la madre del rizado era enorme, había muchos abogados en este lugar y más profesionistas a decir verdad.  
Estaba un poco nervioso por todo lo que estaba pasando, claro que su propósito principal era que los dos hermanos no fueran a ningún orfanato.  
El olor a alfa lo agobiaba por completo, cerca de la entrada del despacho de su madre había una masa furiosa de personas discutiendo, sentía el olor de un omega, bastante relajado, luego después de pasar frente la puerta abierta, se encontró con 4 alfas hablando fuerte mientras se retaban con la mirada. Uno de ellos se volteo hacia donde él, viéndolo con indiferencia, por laguna razón a Harry le pareció familiar, pero después de hacer contacto visual, el grosero alfa le cerró la puerta en su cara.  
-Alfa mal educado, siempre tan salvajes y estúpidos  
Entró al despacho de su madre, la cual lo esperaba junto a un alfa al lado de ella.  
-Harry…  
La mirada ámbar de la omega se veía triste.  
-¿Mamá?  
-Brianna murió de una sobredosis, irrumpieron en su casa esta tarde por órdenes ajenas a nosotros y la encontraron sin vida tirada en el suelo de su habitación.  
Harry retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, negando con su cabeza lentamente. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y sin pensarlo salió del gran espacio en el que había estado hace unos minutos atrás. Su espalda chocó con la pared del pasillo y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, sin remedio alguno su espalda se resbaló hacia abajo.  
Sus delicadas manos cubrían sus labios, las saladas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se entre metían en sus dedos.  
-Cariño, cariño por favor cálmate.  
Anne se puso de cuclillas frente al cuerpo de su hijo, acariciando con suavidad sus desordenados rizos aplastados debajo de un gorrito francés.  
-Mamá, eso no-no puede ser posible, los bebés, ellos...ellos…  
Anne abrazó el cuerpo de su hijo, soltando algunas de sus hormonas para tranquilizarlo, para demostrarle que su madre estaba ahí.  
-Sus hijos estarán bien, ellos estarán bien si se quedan contigo, cariño. Moveré el cielo para que puedas adaptarlos, prometo que no dejaré que los lleven a un orfanato.  
-¿D-dónde está ella?  
La omega sonrió un poco y limpió las lágrimas de su hijo.  
-Nadie ha reclamado su cuerpo, supongo que le llevarán a la fosa común.  
Harry negó rápidamente.  
-Tengo que hacer algo al respecto, mamá, no voy a dejar que la entierren en una fosa común, voy a honrarla correctamente, llevándola a un cementerio.  
-Llamaré para decir que pagaremos por la sepultura, entonces, por ahora, por favor Harry.  
El rizado levantó la vista.  
-Mantente fuerte, cariño.  
La omega dio un pequeño beso en la frente del rizado y sonrió, pues si hijo de verdad era un ser de Luz, su hija mayor era una alfa asombrosa y ella, su madre no podía estar más orgullosa de sus dos retoños. Ella misma fue madre soltera y sabe lo difícil que es criar a dos cachorros sola, tener que trabajar el doble, educarlos bien y hacerlos personas buenas. No se imagina la situación en la que tuvo que estar aquella mujer para dejar a sus bebés en la puerta de un desconocido y lo que más teme, es que de alguna manera los pequeños hermanos estén en peligro.

-¡No me importa lo que pase con ellos!  
Mark apretó los nudillos de sus puños y utilizó su voz de alfa.  
-¡Tienes que hacerte responsable de ellos, ¿Eres idiota acaso?!  
Jay se encogió en su lugar y cerró los ojos.  
-¡No quiero ser padre!  
-Pero lo eres, ahora lo eres… no me importa si fue por accidente o por que de verdad querías serlo, allá afuera, quien sabe donde o como, estan dos niños con tu sangre.  
La omega se colocó delante de su hijo.  
-Mamá yo no…  
Jay lo interrumpió.  
-Baja la voz de una vez, Louis. Yo no te eduque para que seas un alfa galante de la vida, no me importa lo que haya pasado con esa omega y tu. Ella no está en este mundo para abogar por sus bebés, estoy consciente de que no era una buena madre para ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que tu los abandonarás a su suerte como ella lo hizo.  
Mark se sentó en la silla.  
-Sam, ¿Alguna novedad del paradero de mis nietos?  
El alfa negó.  
-Aún nada señor Tomlinson.  
-Escúchame con atención Louis. Vamos a encontrar a esos cachorros quieras o no y tu mismo te harás cargo de ellos, porque es momento de que tomes las riendas de tu vida y resuelvas tus problemas como un adulto.  
El castaño apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes, mientras asentía sin desgano a su padre, no quería seguir peleando más.

-Ya llegué Gemma…  
La rubia puso su dedo en sus labios y advirtió a Harry con la mirada que no hiciera ningún ruido.  
Los dos pequeños estaban acostados sobre el pecho de la alfa, Levy estaba chupando su dedo lentamente, mientras que Michelle sujetaba con fuerza el cuello de uno de sus suéteres sin intención de dejarlo ir.  
-¿Porque tienes puesta mi ropa?  
Gemma rodó los ojos y dio palmaditas en la espalda de los hermanos.  
-Porque ellos en verdad se acostumbraron a ti, Levy no dejaba de llorar y Michelle estaba más despierta que yo cuando hay comida frente mis ojos. Así que decidí darles un sweater tuyo pero querían tu calor, no tuve más remedio que ponerlo y solo así conseguir que cayeran dormidos  
El rizado rió con gracia y se acercó a los bebés, alarmando rápidamente a Levy, quien abrió sus ojos perezosamente, viéndolo directamente.  
-Hola…  
El rizado saludó al niño, tocando su suave mejilla con un dedo, el menor extendió su brazo que no estaba en su boca hacia el rizado. El omega sonrió y lo tomó entre sus brazos, arrullandolo hacia hacer que sus ojos se cerraran totalmente.  
-¿Qué tal te fue?  
Harry suspiró.  
-Mal… ella murió hace unas horas por una sobredosis.  
-Carajo…  
Gemma pronunció, recibiendo de inmediato un pequeño golpe de parte del rizado.  
-No groserías delante de los niños.  
Gemma sonrió.  
-Te tomas muy enserio lo de ser padre, ¿Verdad?  
-Lo siento tanto por ellos… no podrán conocer a su madre nunca.  
Gemma tomó la mano de su hermano entre una de las suyas.  
-Si te tienen a ti es suficiente, estoy segura que lograras mantenerlos a tu lado y los convertirás en personas de bien, desde que estábamos pequeños yo supe que serías un asombroso padre.  
Harry sonrió.  
-Gracias Gemma, te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta acá, besos y abrazos, incluso si no te gustó mi historia.


	3. Alfa tonto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mala primera impresión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruta la lectura!

-Joven Louis, hay un caso abierto… dos niños están a punto de ser adoptados por un omega.  
El castaño abrió los ojos a tope.  
-La madre de los niños, Brianna, la misma omega que usted y yo conocemos. Como su madre murió y aparentemente no hay un padre, los niños serán cedidos a un Omega que está dispuesto a cuidar de ellos, su nombre es Ha…  
Louis interrumpió a Sam.  
-No quiero saber nada más, Sam. Mantén el secreto y no se lo digas a mi padre.  
-Joven Louis, el señor Tomlinson dijo que…  
-Se lo que dijo, pero no me interesa que pase con esos niños, deja que ese Omega se los lleve.  
Louis cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Era mejor de esa forma, él no quería a esos cachorros en su vida, nunca los quiso, fue solo un estúpido desliz.

Harry sostenía los papeles entre sus temblorosas manos, a su lado Gemma cargando a Levy y su madre cargando a Michelle.  
-Lo hiciste mamá, en verdad lo hiciste.  
Anne sonrió.  
-No fui yo la quien convenció al juez de ser totalmente apto para cuidar de estos dos bebés.  
-Levy y Michelle Styles.  
Gemma abrazó a su hermano y sacudió su larga melena rizada.  
-Serás un excelente papá y yo una una asombrosa tia.  
Las lágrimas saladas escurría por las mejillas del omega, volteo a ver a los dos bebés y sonrió.  
-Yo les daré una vida asombrosa, como a su mamá le hubiera gustado.

-¡Vamos Levy! tu puedes.  
Harry mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Levy estaba parado en medio de la sala de estar, con un pequeño puchero en sus labios, decidiendo si dar un paso o no.  
-Buhhaa…  
Michelle se levantó del suelo y volteo a ver a su hermano, luego a su papi y sonrió.  
-¡Tu también puedes Michelle!  
La pequeña rubia tomó a tientas la mano de su hermano y lo animó a dar unos temblorosos y torpes pasos para llegar a su padre.  
-¡Son tan grandes ahora! ¡Oh por dios sus primeros pasos juntos!  
Harry estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, sosteniendo a los hermanos de apenas un año en sus brazos.  
-Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes, tan tan orgulloso.  
Besó cada frente con delicadeza y limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su sweater.  
-P-p-papi.  
Michelle balbuceó en medio del abrazo, Harry se separó toscamente de ellos y con los ojos bien abiertos derramó otra lágrima.  
-¿Que dijiste Michelle?  
-¿P-pa-ppi?  
-¡Nena! ¡Oh mi nena grande acaba de decir su primera palabra!  
Sus manos temblorosas marcaron el número de Gemma y su mamá en videollamada, ambas mujeres estaban al teléfono, viendo como Harry estaba inundado en lágrimas.  
-¿Pasó algo Harry?  
Gemma rascó su cabeza.  
-Levy y Michelle acaban de dar sus primeros pasos y Michelle me dijo papi.  
Anne abrió la boca sorprendida y Gemma rió burlonamente.  
-Dilo amor, di papi.  
Michelle lo volteo a ver confundida y sonrió.  
-P-papi.  
Anne comenzó a aplaudir y decir lo buena que la niña era.  
-Que gran padre eres, Harry.  
El rizado sonrió y besó las mejillas rojitas de ambos bebés.  
-Esperaré ansioso a que digas tus primeras palabras, Levy.  
El rubio lo vio con ojitos curiosos y curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, colgándose del cuello de su padre felizmente.

No pasó mucho antes de que el más pequeño decidiera decir su primera palabra, Anne estaba en casa de Gemma junto a Harry y los bebés.  
-¡Pidamos comida!  
Anne negó.  
-Puedo cocinar, no hay necesidad de hacerlo.  
Los tres adultos estaban en la sala de estar, platicando animadamente, mientras los dos hermanos jugaban en el piso cubierto por un tapete.  
Ya era común ver juguetes, chupetes, biberones y pañales, regados por la casa de Gemma, Anne y Harry. Sus casas estaban más que preparadas para recibir a los dos pequeños mellizos Styles, no fue fácil, pero todos estaban más que felices.  
-Papi.  
Harry palideció por completo.  
-¿Levy?  
Gemma y Anne voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia los dos niños.  
-¿Dijiste algo?  
Michelle rió.  
-Papi.  
Harry se levantó en seguida y abrazó al pequeño niño.  
-Emma.  
La rubia volteo a ver Michelle y dejó salir un pequeña lágrima de emoción.  
-¿Acabas de llamarme a mi?  
-Emma, Emma.  
Anne sonrió al ver a sus dos hijos abrazando a los hermanos, así es como se sentía ser abuela.

La lujosa casa del rizado había quedado en el pasado, antes podía tener cualquier tipo de adorno de cristal o cerámica, pero todo eso cambió hace más o menos 7 años atrás, cuando los mellizos llegaron a su vida.  
-Michelle, ven y como tus verduras, si no las comes adiós entrenamiento de karate.  
La pequeña rubia se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, vestida con unos shorts de pescador de pana algo anchos y una playera blanca manchada de pasta dental.  
-Papi no, por favor, no me gusta la zanahoria.  
Sacó la lengua e hizo gestos de disgusto.  
-Bien, como tu decidas, llamaré al entrenador para anunciar tu falta.  
Levy comía lentamente al lado de su padre, en silencio como siempre.  
-Solo dos bocados.  
Michelle insistió  
-Tres y medio.  
Harry la retó con la mirada.  
-¡Hecho!  
Una sonrisa carente de al menos 3 dientes apareció en el rostro de la rubia.  
-¿Como esta la comida, Levy?  
El de ojos azules asintió tomando otro bocado.  
-¡Estoy muy cerca de conseguir la mejor puntuación de mi división en Karate, papi!  
Harry sonrió.  
-¿De verdad, linda? estoy totalmente orgulloso de ti, pero no olvides que tienes más clases en las que debes de concentrarte.  
-Lo se papi, en las clases de piano Levy es el mejor y también en las clases de español.  
El más pequeño agachó la mirada con las mejillas rojas.  
-Lo sé, sé que ambos son muy buenos en diferentes cosas, tú llegarás muy lejos en deportes si sigues haciéndolo igual de bien que ahora y Levy de seguro será un hombre muy inteligente de grande.  
-¿Crees que yo pueda ser una alfa asombrosa como tía Gemma?  
Harry sonrió y acarició las despeinadas trenzas de la niña.  
-Estoy seguro de que si, Michelle y si no te presentas como Alfa no importa, las actividades no se limitan a Alfas y omegas, sea lo que seas, tu destacarán siempre.  
La pequeña Michelle tenía una personalidad competitiva, siempre sonriendo y corriendo de aquí para allá con sudor en la frente, llena de barro o cazando insectos en el patio de la casa, un carácter totalmente activo y hasta un poco gruñón, mientras que Levy era la paz viviente manifestada en una persona, siempre bien limpio y callado, aun chupaba su dedo cuando tenía miedo y lloraba por cualquier cosa, casi como él, a pesar de que no era su hijo de sangre, parecía que los dos de verdad tenían un carácter parecido.  
-Yo quiero ser como papi.  
Harry rió un poco y sonrió.  
-Tu vas a ser mejor que yo, Levy.  
Los ojitos del niño se iluminaron y asintieron con emoción.  
El timbre de la casa sonó.  
-¡Tía Gemma!  
Michelle se levantó corriendo de la mesa para ir directo a la joven mujer que estaba ingresando a la casa.  
-¿Dónde está mi pequeña alfa favorita?  
Harry rodó los ojos al escuchar como Gemma le decía eso a su hija.  
-¡Aquí!  
La rubia rió y chocó cinco con la mayor, quien la cargó en brazos y dio varias vueltas en el aire.  
-¿Dónde está mi beso pequeño Levy?  
El más pequeño estaba detrás de las piernas de su padre asegurándose de que la visita de verdad era conocida.  
-Hola tía Gemma…  
El rubio caminó tímidamente hacia la alfa, abrazado delicadamente su cuerpo y depositando un beso en su mejilla.  
-Tan lindo como siempre, Levy.  
Gemma besó la punta de su nariz y revolvió sus cabellos.  
El pequeño sonrió con las mejillas rojas y regresó con Harry.  
-Llegó por quien llorabas, Harry.  
El rizado sonrió.  
-Vayan por sus mochilas, bebés.  
La rubia se cruzó de brazos y negó.  
-¡No soy un bebé!  
-Bien, bien, corriendo niña grande.  
Gemma esperaba con los brazos cruzados, pues todos los jueves sin falta pasaba por los niños para ayudarle a Harry a llevarlos a sus clases en el dia.   
-¿Irás al estudio?  
El rizado asintió.  
-Tengo que ir a supervisar algunos detalles para la pasarela del sábado.  
-¿La colección es gratis para mi?  
Gemma rió.  
-Mira, mira papi, soy fuerte.  
Michelle apareció por el umbral de la puerta de la sala de estar, cargando su mochila y aparte de la de hermano.  
-¡Lo eres! ¿Porque Levy no carga su propia mochila?  
El rubio apareció detrás de su hermana, con las manos enlazadas en su espalda baja y sus mejillas rojas.  
-Porque esta muy pesada y sus manitas no pueden aguantarla, por eso siempre lo ayudo.  
La rubia puso una mochila en uno de sus hombros y la otra en el otro, mientras que con una de sus manos sostenía la pequeña mano de Levy.  
Ambos adultos sabían que las mochilas no estaban pesadas, pues solo eran un libro y algunos lápices, junto a una botella de agua y una manzana.  
Harry sonrió, viendo a sus dos retoños tomados de la mano, listos para ir a clases.  
-Maneja con cuidado, Gemma.  
Harry abrazó a su hermano y asintió.

-¿Quién está listo para ir a sus clases?  
Gemma sonrió, con un niño a cada lado, sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza.  
-¡YO!  
Michelle saltó.  
-También yo…  
Levy apenas susurró.  
-No olvides que tienes que cuidar de tu hermano, ¿Bien Michelle?  
La rubia asintió.  
-¿Que tenemos que hacer cuando alguien molesta a Levy?  
El de ojos azules agachó la mirada.  
-Tengo que aguantar mis ganas de llorar y llamar a mi hermana.  
Gemma sonrió.  
-Tengo que llegar y decirle que pare de molestarlo, si no hace caso puedo jalar su cabello y pellizcar sus brazos.  
-Así es, muy bien, qué inteligentes son mis dos sobrinos favoritos, no le digan a su papi que yo les digo eso.  
Gemma acarició la melena lacia de ambos niños, asegurándose de colocar de manera correcta las sillas para infantes.  
-Vámonos entonces, siguiente parada la academia de artes.  
La puerta del auto de la alfa se cerró y Gemma lista para rodear hasta el volante se topó con un fornido cuerpo frente a ella.  
-Wow… más cuidado amigo.  
La alfa colocó las palmas de sus manos en los brazos del extraño.  
-Idiota.  
El alfa ajeno gruñó.  
-¿Dónde están tus modales? ¿Es eso lo que estás buscando acaso?  
Cuando los ojos azules del hombre se posaron en los de ella un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.  
-Fuera de mi vista.  
-Obligame.  
Gemma definitivamente no era una alfa que se dejaba intimidar, sus ojos se entrecierran y sus manos se estaban volviendo puños.  
-Maldito idiota, ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?, ni un omega lo tendría de ti, solo mírate, tan patético.  
Sin prestar más atención al asunto, Gemma se subió al auto, suspirando una vez adentro.  
-¿Quién era ese?  
-Nadie importante, Michelle.  
-¿Era un alfa como tu?  
La rubia estaba desarrollando de manera rápida su sentido del olfato, incluso más rápido que Levy, Michelle era capaz de diferenciar olores y hormonas, aun le costaba un poco, pero era muy avanzada comparada con los demás niños.  
-Si, lo era, pero no importa, es mejor irnos rápido o si no su papá me va a matar porque llegarán tarde.

-Vaya, ¿Cuánto tiempo fue que lo escondiste?  
Louis frunció el ceño.  
-¿De qué estás hablando papá?  
-Estoy hablando de que hace más o menos siete años tu te enteraste de que tus hijos estaba a punto de ser adoptados por un extraño y tu no hiciste nada para impedirlo.  
Joder, Louis estaba muerto.  
-Yo no lo sabía.  
-Deja de hacerte el tonto, Sam accedió a no decirme porque creía que harías algo al respecto, pero mirate, igual que siempre, ¿Cuántos hijos tienes ahora?  
Su día estaba terrible, primero aquella estúpida alfa retando en la calle y ahora esto.  
-Te lo dije en aquel entonces y te lo digo ahora, no quiero ser papá.  
-¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso?, que una colega abogada fue quien llevó el caso para que su hijo pudiera adoptar a esos bebés.  
-¿Que?  
-Ahora son unos Styles, felicidades.  
Louis frunció el ceño.  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?  
-Ella me lo dijo, fue una plática tan casual que casi era irreal.  
-Papá yo…  
-Un omega es más apto y responsable que un jodido alfa de 33 años.  
-Pa…  
El alfa interrumpió.  
-Se acabó, esto se acabó, quiero que mañana a las 9 de la mañana vayas al despacho de Sam, no es una sugerencia, es una maldita orden, maldición.

-No es posible mamá.  
Anne suspiró por tercera vez en la llamada.  
-Lo es cariño.  
-¿Te mostró los exámenes?  
-No, pero me dio detalles y… todo encaja perfecto, cariño.  
-Brianna dijo que los niños no tenían padre, en la nota decía eso.  
-Bueno, el hijo de Mark no quiere ser papá.  
-¿Que tan oscuro tienes que tener el corazón para negar a tus hijos solo porque no estaban en tus planes? siquiera dio la cara, mamá. Si en verdad no hubiera querido a Levy y Michelle en su vida el mismo los hubiera dado en adopción, es patético.  
Anne rió.  
-El es el padre biológico, amor y quieras o no tiene derecho de conocer a sus hijos, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.  
Su mamá tenía razón.  
-¿El quiere conoceros?  
Anne hizo un sonido afirmativo con la garganta.  
-¿Como se llama?  
-Louis Tomlinson.  
Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró.  
-¿Puede quitarme a los niños, mamá?  
Anne no le quería mentirle a su hijo.  
-Depende de las circunstancias.   
-¿Cuando quiere velos?  
-Mañana, traelos a mi despacho antes de que se vayan a la escuela.  
-Bien, pero si hace algo, una mínima cosa mal, me iré y no dejaré que ellos lo vean más.  
-Está bien cariño, suerte en el trabajo, te amo.  
-Yo también te amo mamá.  
El rizado suspiró y frotó su cabra entre sus manos.  
-Maldita sea.

-¿A dónde vamos papi? ¿Con la abuela?  
Harry suspiró mientras desabrochaba los cinturones de sus hijos.  
-No Michelle.  
La rubia frunció el ceño.  
-Vamos a ir a conocer a una persona, un alfa que podría ser su papá.  
Los hermanos fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo.  
-Pero tú eres nuestro papi.  
Harry sonrió.  
-¿Recuerdan la historia que les conté sobre mami?  
-Mami está en el cielo.  
Levy apuntó con su índice hacia arriba.  
-Así es Levy, este alfa y su mami en el pasado se quisieron mucho y el fruto de ese amor fueron ustedes.  
-¿Tenemos dos papis y una mami?  
Michelle sonrió, Harry decidió que por ahora esa era la mejor respuesta que les podía decir a estos pequeños niños. Ya después cuando crecieran les diría la verdad.  
-Si, justo eso mi amor.  
La rubia sonrió y tomó la mano del omega cuando estaba abajo del auto.  
Los dos mellizos vestidos perfectamente con sus uniformes, Michelle con una falda café y Levy con unos pantalones cortos del mismo color, una playera blanca de botones, un pequeño saco azul marino y un pequeño moño rojo en sus cuellos. Sus cabellos lacios y rubios brillaban bajo el sol y sus ojos azules encantaban a todas las personas alrededor.  
-Vamos entonces.  
Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro de las instalaciones.  
Hasta que como siempre, un alfa tosco chocó contra el omega de dulce fragancia.  
-Fijate por donde caminas.  
Louis comentó con frialdad.  
-Tu fijate por donde caminas, papi dice que los alfas también tienen que tener modales.  
Michelle soltó la mano del omega y se colocó delante de los cuerpos de su padre y su hermano.  
-¿Perdón?  
Louis se cruzó de brazos y la niña lo imitó.  
-Tu le pegaste a papi y no te disculpaste.  
Los ojos de la pequeña retaron a los de aquel alfa delante de ella.  
-El omega se puso en mi camino, no es asunto de niñitas delicadas.  
Michelle frunció el ceño y se acercó aún más al alfa, captando de inmediato un olor muy peculiar en el.  
-No soy una niñita delicada, soy una niña grande.  
-Omega, ¿Porque no controlas a tu malcriada hija?  
Louis le dirigió una mirada al rizado junto con el niño que temeroso se esconde detrás de sus piernas.  
-¡No soy una malcriada! y no quiero ser una tonta alfa como tu cuando sea grande.  
Harry en verdad quería detener a Michelle, pero algo le impedía moverse, tal vez el miedo, el alfa delante de él era impresionantemente imponente.  
-Ve con tu padre y déjame en paz.  
Louis dio un pequeño empujoncito a Harry.  
-¡No toques a papi!  
Michelle gruñó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo puños sus manitas, poniéndose frente a Harry una vez más.  
Louis rió un poco al ver a la niña.  
-No le voy a hacer nada a ese omega.  
Louis extendió la mano hacia el rizado y de inmediato Michelle saltó hasta rasgauñar con sus pequeñas uñas.  
-¡Te dije que no te acercaras a papi! dejalo a el y a mi hermano en paz, yo soy una alfa y los voy a defender de ti.  
Louis vio su mano comenzado a sangrar un poco por el rasguño de la rubia y extendió su nariz tratando de controlarse.  
-Omega te dije que…  
El castaño no acabó la frase porque vio que el rizado ya se había agachado hasta la altura de la niña.  
-Hey, nena, basta, basta… estoy bien, ¿Lo ves?  
Harry sonrió un poco.  
-¿Y Levy?  
Louis se congeló al escuchar el nombre del otro niño.  
-Levy necesita que lo abraces.  
La rubia asintió y caminó hacia su hermano, dándole una última mirada al alfa tonto delante de ella, Levy tenía los ojos llorosos y el pulgar en sus labios.  
-No te preocupes Levy, papi esta bien y yo te protegeré.  
-Mi-Michelle…  
El rubio susurró, soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas sobre el hombro de su hermana. Louis estaba con la boca abierta.  
-¿Quien eres?  
El omega se encogió en su lugar, pero no retrocedió, era su turno de defender a sus cachorros.  
-Harry Styles, es mejor que te vayas antes de que llame a seguridad, estas alternado la paz en las instalaciones.  
-T-tu… soy Louis Tomlinson.  
Las piernas de Harry flaquearon y su ceño se frunció.  
-¿T-tomlinson?  
-¿Ellos son…?  
Michelle y Levy estaban tomados de la mano, Levy mantenía su pulgar en la boca y Michelle y retaba con la mirada sin miedo a nada.  
-¿Michelle y Levy?  
Volvió a pronunciar el castaño.  
-¿Quien es el alfa tonto, papi?  
Michelle volvió a hablar.  
-E-es el otro papá del que hablamos.  
Louis abrió la boca pero no salió nada de ella. No sabía qué decir.  
-No quiero que él sea mi otro papá, es un alfa malo.  
Louis frunció el ceño.  
-No me hables así, niña.  
Levy formó un puchero en sus labios y Louis maldijo en voz baja.  
-Quiero irme papi…  
Dijo entre lágrimas el más pequeño.  
-¡Harry! ¿Qué está pasando, cariño?  
-¡Abuela! ese alfa golpeó a papi.  
Anne volteo a ver a Louis y luego a Harry.  
-¿Eso es cierto, Harry?  
-Solo fue un accidente mamá.  
-Louis, cuánto tiempo.  
Anne saludó al castaño.  
-Señora Styles.  
El alfa agachó la cabeza.  
-Pasemos a mi oficina por favor.  
Todos estaban adentro, en silencio, mirándose con curiosidad, Michelle no apartaba la vista del alfa.  
-Ya los conoces, Louis, es momento de que me retire, tengo que llevarlos a la escuela.  
Anne cerró los ojos y suspiró.  
-Michelle discúlpate con Louis.  
La rubia negó.  
-El tiene que disculparse con papi primero.  
Louis bufó.  
-Lo siento omega, para la otra camina con más cuidado.  
¿Que clase de disculpa tonta era esa?  
-Lo siento alfa tonto, para la otra no te rasguñaré tan fuerte.  
Michelle era inteligente y todos los sabían.  
-¡Michelle!  
Harry gritó un poco.  
-Esta bien, esta bien, es una disculpa justa, pequeña alfa.  
Louis mencionó con gracia.  
-Bien, hora de irnos.  
Harry dijo de manera nerviosa.  
-Omega, dame tu número de teléfono.  
Harry bufó, ¿Porque este hombre se refería a todos como ‘alfa’ u ‘omega’? ¿No era más fácil solo preguntar el nombre y llamarse por el?  
-¿Porque debería de hacerlo?  
Anne sonrió de manera nerviosa.  
-La primera impresión que tuvieron uno del otro no fue del todo correcta, estoy segura de que Louis es un alfa muy respetable y no merece que los niños se queden con esa impresión de él.  
-¿Quieres convivir más con ellos?  
¿Harry quería una respuesta sincera? la respuesta era no, pero vamos, Louis no diría eso delante de los cachorros y de ese omega.  
-Si, claro.  
El rizado sintió sus mejillas arder en enojo, de ninguna manera dejaría que le quitara a sus hijos.  
-Bien entonces, aquí tienes mi tarjeta de presentación.  
Louis tomó el papel en sus dedos y frunció el ceño, ¿Diseñador de modas?  
-Me voy mamá, los niños ya van tarde a la escuela, Michelle, Levy, despidanse de Louis.  
Los niños estaban tomados de la mano detrás de su padre.  
Louis sonrió de manera arrogante y se puso de cuclillas delante de ellos.  
-Adiós Michelle.  
Louis tomo la mano libre de la rubia y la estrechó de manera delicada, la niña no dijo nada ni expresó nada, solo lo observó con indiferencia.  
-Nos vemos Levy.  
Louis tomó la mano del más pequeño y este comenzó a llorar de inmediato, Louis palideció por completo y soltó al niño como si la pequeña mano de este le quemara.  
Michelle se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-No llores Levy, yo estoy protegiéndote.  
Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, Michelle secó las lágrimas con las magas de su propio saco y sonrió.  
-Estamos listos, papi.  
Harry miró por última vez al castaño y salió del despacho de su madre sin decir una palabra más.  
-Siempre es de esa forma, Louis. Michelle cuida a Levy y a Harry como si fuera la alfa de la casa, perdona que te haya herido.  
Louis negó.  
-Esta bien Anne, yo provoque eso, no tienes porque disculparte.  
Anne sonrió y asintió, viendo salir a Louis dos minutos después de que Harry se había ido.

-Michelle, ¿Que es lo que siempre te digo?  
La rubia se cruzó de brazos y bufó.  
-La violencia no es buena.  
-¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste con Louis?  
-Yo… lo rasguñé y fui grosera.  
-Así es, nena. Esta muy mal lo que hiciste, quiero que me prometas que no volverás a hacerlo.  
Levy observaba a su hermana y padre hablar sin decir ni una sola palabra.  
-Te lo prometo, papi.  
Harry le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor.  
-Estoy orgulloso de ti de todas formas, eres muy valiente, cielo.  
Michelle sonrió hasta que sus ojos se hicieron chiquitos.

-¿Y? ¿Que tal te fue?  
Mark estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sonriendo de forma burlona.  
-Normal, los niños siguen sin gustarme.  
-Tienes que llevarlos a casa alguna vez, quiero conocerlos.  
Louis rodó los ojos.  
-¿Cuando vas a salir con ellos?  
-No pronto.  
-¿Que? llamale al omega y dile que quieres pasar un dia con tus hijos.  
-No voy a hacer eso.  
-Lo vas a hacer o estas despedido.  
-Papá para, eso es chantaje.  
-Llamalo como quieras, quiero escucharte ahora mismo.  
-¿De verdad?  
Mark asintió.  
-¿Que tan dificil puede ser? Los llevas al cine y a comer y listo, niños felices.  
-¿Porque estás haciendo esto?  
-¿Porqué? Bueno, es realmente simple, porque quiero que te hagas responsable de algo por primera vez. Te he dado el dinero para muchas citas en abortos, hijo. Pero de estos pequeños mellizos no te salvastes, los niños siempre son una bendición y aunque tu no los hayas planeado, estoy seguro que te van a cambiar la vida.  
-Sigue soñando, papá.  
-Lo haré, ahora marcale.  
Louis sacó la tarjeta de Harry a regaña dientes y antes de marcar dio un vistazo a la hora, las 7:30 de la noche, el número en la tarjeta no era uno de celular, era más bien un teléfono de casa. el timbre sonó tres veces, Louis estaba ansioso con la mirada de su padre encima.  
-¿Hola? Diseñador Styles, ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?  
OH...oh… su voz por teléfono era dulce.  
-Qué tal Harry, soy Louis. ¿Me recuerdas?  
-Claro que lo hago… ¿Necesitas algo?  
Louis apretó los puños y maldijo en su mente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
-Bueno… yo me preguntaba si podrías dejar libre un dia de la semana para que los niños vengan conmigo… una tarde, no todo el día…  
-¿Tu en verdad vas en serio?  
La respuesta es no.  
-Te lo dije, es de verdad.  
Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.  
-¿Tienes los exámenes paternales?  
-No lo sé, han pasado 7 años, seguro que sí, tienen que estar en mi oficina, ¿Porque? ¿Quieres verlos?  
-¿Sería mucha molestia?  
No, claro que no, ¿Que pensaba? ¿Que estaba mintiendo? Louis rogaba al cielo porque esos niños no fueran suyos hace años atrás, ahora no podía hacer nada más que aceptar que su error estaba ahí y no se había resuelto con el tiempo.  
-No, no es molestia, puedo enviarte una foto si quieres.  
-Eso sería perfecto, Louis…  
-¿Eso significa que si puedo tener una tarde con ellos?  
Harry pareció pensarlo.  
-¿Qué te parece el sábado? Ese día por la tarde tengo una pasarela que se extenderá hasta la noche, puedes pasear con Levy y Michelle mientras yo estoy ahí, los iba a dejar con mi madre, pero ahora que lo mencionas… supongo que es un buen momento para esa tarde que quieres.  
Louis masajeo su frente.  
-Claro, el sábado está bien para mi.  
-Te paso mi numero, ¿Tienes donde apuntar?  
-Oh si.  
-Es xxxxxx  
-Anotado, gracias por el tiempo que me diste, te mando la foto en cuanto encuentre el documento, por favor me envias la ubicación en donde los voy a recoger.  
-Entendido, linda noche por cierto.  
-Igualmente.  
Mark lo veía sonriente, con una cara de victoria total.  
-No estás despedido, felicidades.

-Levy, amor ¿Está todo bien allá adentro?  
Harry sostenía las mochilas de ambos niños fuera de la habitación de los mellizos.  
-S-si.  
Michelle se escuchó reír y después de dos minutos la puerta de madera se abrió, dejando a la vista a una adorable rubia vestida con un vestido amarillo de tirantes y calcetines de encaje junto con unos tenis blancos sin mucho chiste.  
-Ven Levy, vamos…  
El más pequeño se asomó tímidamente, haciendo que Harry sonriera cuando vio que llevaba un pequeños pantalón corto café y encima de este un tutú de encaje rosa con brillos.   
-¿Porque estas vestido de esa forma, Levy?  
-El dijo que quería un vestido como el mío, así que le puse ese tutú, ¿No se ve bonito papi?  
Harry asintió.  
-Te ves muy lindo, Levy.  
Harry no era el tipo de padre que reprime a su hijo por llevar falda o a su pequeña por que no le gusten las cosas delicadas, siempre ha apoyado todo lo que sus hijos quieren ser y esta falda no iba a ser la excepción.  
-Louis va a venir por ustedes pronto.  
Michelle hizo un puchero.  
-No quiero ir con ese alfa malo, papi.  
Levy negó.  
-El quiere conocerlos para poder llevarse bien con ustedes.  
-Ven también.  
Evan tomó el cuello de su camiseta.  
-Papi tiene que trabajar, bebé, pero si se portan muy muy bien, prometo que habrá un postre para la cena.  
-¡Pastel de fresas!  
Harry asintió y sonrió.  
El timbre de la casa sonó y Harry se apresuró a bajar con pasos rápidos.  
-Hola Louis.  
El castaño vestía ropas informales y portaba una gentil sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Buen día Harry, ¿Donde están ellos?  
Michelle y Levy bajaron de las escaleras tomados de las manos, con sus mochilas en sus espaldas y mejillas rojas, Louis casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando vio a Levy con una falda rosa  
-H-hola niños…  
-Solo tengo que advertirte que son alérgicos a las frambuesas, si Levy comienza a llorar pídele a Michelle que lo abrace y si pasa algo más, solo debes llamarme.  
Louis asintió.  
-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de convivir con ellos, Harry. Suerte en tu trabajo.  
El rizado asintió y se despidió de sus hijos con un gran beso en la frente de cada uno.  
-Los extrañaré mucho, los amo.  
El aroma de Louis era atractivo definitivamente, casi sofocador y aquell sonrisa en sus labios hacía que las mejillas del rizado se pusieran un poco rojas.

-¿Vas a salir con esa falda?  
Louis preguntó, viendo por el espejo a Levy, el cual no contestó.  
-A el le gusta llevarla.  
-Si… no es apropiado que el la use en público.  
Michelle frunció el ceño.  
-Papi dice que podemos usar lo que queramos, siempre.  
Sin embargo, Levy con lentos movimientos bajó la falda de su cadera y la dobló prolijamente hasta que pudiera entrar en su bolsa de manera correcta, sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos, pero no iba a llorar delante de esta persona extraña.  
-Levy, ¿porque te la quitaste?  
El más pequeño solo agachó la mirada, su hermana levantó la vista y vio a Louis con un poco de enojo, no mencionó una palabra más en el viaje.  
-¿Que película quieren ver?  
El castaño apuntó hacia las grandes imágenes del cine, ningún niño contestó.  
-Solo escogeré una de dibujos animados entonces.  
Louis acabó comprando mucha comida chatarra para los dos hermanos, quienes aceptaban todo con duda en sus miradas.  
Una hora y media, Louis casi se quedó dormido en el cine, la película acabó y salieron en silencio hasta la entrada del cine.  
-Vamos a comer ahora, ¿Si?  
Michelle asintió y caminó siguiendo a Louis, mientras que Levy se quedaba atrás por su lento andar.  
-Ah no puede ser.  
Louis regresó algunos pasos hasta cargar al pequeño niño en sus brazos.  
-Sujeta bien esa bebida, porque si se te ca…  
Siquiera acabo de terminar de la frase, cuando la soda de cereza escurrió por su pecho en segundos.  
-Maldita sea, niño.  
Louis gruñó con brusquedad, bajando al niño de manera tosca y descuidada, provocando nada más que cayera sobre sus pompis.  
-Tu niña, no te muevas de aquí, iré a lavarme y tu, torpe, obedece a la niña o te irá mal.  
Levy sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y un puchero apareció en sus labios gorditos.  
-No le hagas caso Levy, no eres torpe, eres muy inteligente como papi.  
La rubia ayudó a su hermano a levantarse, le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares y caminaron un poco hacia una orilla, en donde estorbaran un poco menos a las personas que estaban pasando.  
-Solo tienes que aguantar un poco más, pronto el día terminará y volveremos con papi.  
Levy asintió y chupó su dedo pulgar, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía de la de su hermana.

-Joder, malditos niños, maldita cola de cereza, maldito seas padre.  
Louis soltaba feromonas con cada enojada palabra que salía de su boca, su playera semi lavada, aún color de rosa y pegajosa, sus pies pisaban firme el suelo del centro comercial, estaba realmente enojado.  
-¿Disculpa? ¿Tu eres el que está soltando esas feromonas?  
Una omega morena se acercó de forma coqueta hacia el castaño meciendo sus caderas de forma hermosa.  
-Supongo que si, ¿Tienes algún problema?  
-¿Vienes solo?  
-Si, ¿Me quieres acompañar?  
La morena asintió mientras una sonrisa coqueta aparecía en sus labios.  
-¿Te molesta?  
Louis sonrió.  
-Para nada, ¿Que tal mi apartamento?  
La mujer asintió, tomando el brazo del castaño. Caminaron juntos hasta el estacionamiento del centro comercial, entre animadas pláticas y coqueteos, los dos se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de Louis.

3 pm  
4 pm  
5 pm  
6 pm  
7 pm

Levy estaba dormido sobre las piernas de su hermana, Michelle se mantenía despierta, viendo como las personas los observaban con curiosidad.  
-Levy, despierta… hora de irnos, iremos con papi.  
El más pequeño rascó sus ojos y asintió, tomando su mochila con sus bracitos.  
-¿Llegó el señor?  
Michelle negó.  
-No, creo que no vendrá por nosotros.  
Los hermanos se tomaron de las manos y comenzarona caminar al exterior del centro comercial.  
-Aquí es donde nos trae tía Gemma para esperar a papi cuando sale de trabajar.  
Levy asintió, recordado el lugar perfectamente.  
-¿Por donde viene papi?  
El rubio apuntó con seguridad a la derecha y Michelle sonrió.  
-Vamos para allá entonces.  
Dos pequeños niños casi idénticos, tomados de la mano, caminando en medio de las personas bajo la luz del cielo casi oscuro.  
-Papi dijo que no podíamos ir solos, Michelle.  
La rubia pensó en su respuesta.  
-El alfa no iba a venir por nosotros, Levy, no nos podíamos quedar ahí por siempre.  
El rubio asintió y siguió caminando, esta vez chupando su dedo una vez más.  
-Estoy segura de que casi llegamos.  
Caminaron por más de 10 minutos hasta que la pequeña nariz de Michelle pareció captar un olor familiar.  
-¡Es el olor de la tía Gemma, Levy!  
El pequeño trató de olfatear el ambiente sin éxito alguno.  
-Ahora tenemos que cruzar la calle, papi siempre dice.  
-Voltea a los dos lados.  
Levy completó.  
Los autos en la calle se detuvieron al ver a los niños pasar, Michelle sonreía a los conductores mientras caminaba felizmente.  
Gemma dejó de hablar con sus amigos cuando un olor familiar inundó sus fosas nasales, Harry lo notó de inmediato también y cuando los dos voltearon a ver al origen del tráfico se encontraban dos pequeños cuerpecitos cruzado la calle.  
-¿Esos son Levy y Michelle?  
Gemma preguntó al rizado.  
-Imposible, ellos están con Louis,  
Gemma frunció el ceño y giró su cuerpo completamente a la dirección de las pequeñas personas.  
Cuando los ojos de Harry y los niños se encontraron sus corazones latieron muy rápido.  
-¡Papi!  
Michelle gritó a la lejanía, comenzado a correr de la mano de Levy.  
-¿Bebés?  
Harry corrió de inmediato al encuentro, dejándose caer de rodillas cuando estaba a mitad del camino, sin importar que tan costoso era el traje que llevaba puesto, esperando a sus hijos con los brazos abiertos.   
-¡Michelle, Levy!  
Los dos cuerpecitos encajaron por completo en su cuerpo, Levy de inmediato comenzó a llorar Harry besó sus cabezas repetidas veces, mientras que Gemma levantaba en brazos el cuerpo de la pequeña rubia.  
-¿Dónde está Louis, Michelle?  
-Levy le tiró una soda encima y se enojó mucho, hasta dejó caer a levy en el piso, luego lo llamó torpe y se fue a lavarse pero nunca volvió por nosotros, así que decidimos salir a buscarte en vez de quedarnos ahí.  
Gemma apretó los dientes y comenzó a soltar feromonas fuertes y enojadas.  
Harry estaba hecho una furia, sus ojos ardían en llamas, quería golpear algo.  
-Nunca vuelvan a salir solos por las calles, ¿Si amor?  
Michelle asintió en los brazos de Gemma.  
-Levy amor, ¿Y tu falda?  
El pequeño rubio apuntó a su mochila, aún tenía su nariz roja.  
-Louis le dijo que se la quitara porque no era correcto que saliera con ella en público.  
Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Harry se puso de mil colores y apretó los puños con furia.  
-Hijo de puta, lo voy a matar.  
Gemma gruñó.  
Harry bajó un poco su temperamento, mientras que con un poco de sentimiento apartaba los cabellos de la cara de su hijo.  
-Levy, no le hagas caso a ese alfa tonto, no tienes de nada que avergonzarte, esa falda se te ve hermosa y todo lo que te pongas está bien, no hay nada que sea de niñas o niños, todo es ropa y siempre, siempre te puedes vestir con lo que quieras, nunca me dará pena llevarte a lugares con las cosas que a ti te gusten, estoy feliz de que tu seas feliz y si una falda es lo que quieres, una falda tendrás.  
El pequeño niño lagrimeo una vez más, mientras abrazaba a su padre por el cuello.  
-Vamos a casa Gemm, no quiero estar más aquí.  
El alfa asintió, cargando con amor a su querida sobrina.

-Estuviste wow…  
La morena pasó su mano por los abdominales del castaño.  
-Dime algo que no me hayan dicho, querida, a propósito ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Michelle, ¿Y tu?  
Louis pareció procesarlo por unos segundos.  
-Michelle… ¡MICHELLE!  
El castaño salió despavorido de la cama, tomando sus ropas del piso, cambiandose descuidadamente, colocó sus zapatos de forma tosca y sin siquiera cerrar bien su camiseta salió de la habitación.  
El auto se saltaba semáforos, curvas y señales peatonales, las llantas rechinaron en el pavimento delante del centro comercial, sus piernas corrieron sin descanso hasta llegar al lugar en donde había dejado a los niños hace horas atrás.  
-Maldicion, maldicion.  
-Disculpa, ¿Has visto a dos niños de este tamaño, rubios de ojos azules?  
Hizo la misma pregunta más de 10 veces, señalando su cadera cuando decía la estatura y señalando sus propios ojos cuando decía que eran azules. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, cuando una señora de avanzada edad se acercó a él.  
-¿Estas buscando a los niños que estaban casi dormidos ahí?  
Louis asintió despavorido.  
-Se fueron hace una media hora, parece que nadie vino por ellos, iban solos.  
Louis sintió que toda la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo.  
-¡Gracias!  
Sus piernas de nuevo comenzaron a correr hacia su auto y sin dudarlo dos veces dio marcha a la casa del rizado.  
Su corazón se sentía hueco, se sentía mareado, su respiración estaba agitada y en verdad estaba temblando, Dejó a dos niños pequeños en medio de un centro comercial para irse a follar con una omega, no fueron una o dos horas, seguro había sido una eternidad para ellos, debieron sentirse abandonados.  
Sus ojos se hicieron grandes cuando vio un auto llegar al par que el a la casa del rizado.  
Dos pequeños cuerpo bajaron de él y Louis se bajó de su propio vehículo sin importar que estuviera a media calle.  
-¡Te dije que me esperaras sin moverte del lugar, niña!  
Louis tomó a la niña de los brazos, sin dejar que se moviera, utilizando su voz de alfa severamente.  
Michelle nunca lloraba, jamás derramaba lagrimas y cuando Levy escuchó a su hermana llorar corrió hasta quedar frente el cuerpo del castaño, tratando desesperadamente de quitar sus grandes manos del cuerpo de su hermana, llorando mares en el intento, pero defendiendola sin temor a lo que le pasara.  
-¡Eres un hijo de puta!  
Gemma golpeo la mejilla del castaño con fuerza, rompiendo un poco el vestido de seda y haciendo rechinar las zapatillas en el pavimento  
Louis cayó sobre su espalda.  
-¿Que te esperaran? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? ¿No sabes a lo que hueles? Te fuiste a follar y los dejaste solos, ¡SOLOS! ¿Quieres que te recuerde cuántos jodidos años tienen? ¿O cuánto tuvieron que caminar para encontrarse con nosotros?  
Louis se quedó sin palabras.  
-Lárgate de mi vista por siempre y jamás te vuelvas a acercar a ellos.  
¿Esa era la alfa del rizado?  
-Jamás vuelvas a buscar a mi hijos, Louis, Por favor olvídate de ellos y no apeles para ganar su custodia, porque ambos sabemos que saldrías perdiendo, eres el peor alfa que he conocido en toda mi vida.  
Los dos niños aún lloraban en el hombro de su padre, lo voltearon a ver con ojos asustados y eso le partió un poco el corazón.  
Lo dejaron afuera, con la respiración agitada y la mejilla adolorida. Lo había arruinado todo, era un total imbécil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta acá, besos y abrazos, incluso si no te gusto mi historia.


	4. Omega tonto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No eres un alfa malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruta la lectura!

Todos parecen resentidos con Louis después de aquel incidente, sus padres dejaron de hablarle, Anne no le dirigía una mirada siquiera y bueno, Harry no se topaba con él ni una sola vez. Había estado tan mal en muchas cosas que de solo pensarlas le dolía la cabeza; no debió decirle al niño que su forma de vestir estaba mal, no debió decirle torpe y tratarlo de manera tosca, no debió tratar a la niña como si fuera una adulta, no debió irse con aquella omega y sobre todo, no debió de ir a la casa del rizado a buscar pelea sabiendo que él había estado mal desde el principio.

Por otro lado, Harry había pasado días hablado con sus hijos, convenciendolos de que todo lo que les pudiera haber dicho Louis era una mentira. Los abrazó por horas enteras, no salió de su casa en ningún momento, sentía que les había fallado, pues tontamente había creído en un alfa que le había pintado unas intenciones buenas, cuando la realidad era totalmente diferente.  
-Los amo mucho, tía Gemma vendrá por ustedes en la salida.  
Harry depositó muchos cortos besos en las mejillas rojas de sus hijos, que sonrían igual que siempre, ellos lo habían olvidado todo.  
-Te quiero papi.  
Levy dio un beso en la mejilla del rizado como despedida, antes de ser arrastrado por su hermana a la entrada de la primaria.  
El omega suspiró con pesadez, si algo les pasara a sus cachorros el se desmorona por completo.

Habían pasado horas desde que dejó a los niños en la escuela por la mañana, su trabajo no aguardaba ni un minuto más, los deberes estaban ahí, pero cuando de diseñar se trata, Harry era poseedor de una talento innato en sus manos.Sus dibujos con trazos delicados y detalles impresionantes, cada boceto con una esencia diferente, no por nada su marca de ropa crecía a la par que su edad, pues a sus cortos 26 años había logrado lo que jamás se imaginó.  
El timbre ruidoso rompió el silencio acogedor del estudio, la pantalla se iluminaba con el nombre de su hermana y una llamada entrante.  
-¿Hola?  
-¡Harry Levy!  
El rizado sintió sus vellos erizarse cuando Gemma soltó esas dos simples palabras.  
-¿Qué está pasando Gemma? ¿Levy está bien?  
Sus piernas estaban estiradas por completo, su cara palideció y su corazón aceleró el ritmo cardiaco.  
-Harry… el-el.  
El rizado sin saber o siquiera darse cuenta comenzó a soltar lágrimas.  
-Está en el hospital, no me han dicho nada, pero estoy tan preocupada.  
El omega lleno de tristeza corrió fuera del estudio, arrancando su auto hasta llegar al hospital que su hermana minutos antes le había dicho.  
-Gemma, dime que pasó, por favor dime que esta bien.  
Harry lloraba sin contenerse en lo más mínimo.  
-Michelle dice que alguien lo empujó por las escaleras, cuando llegué por ellos la ambulancia estaba subiendolo y solo vi su sangre, el olor a miedo y…  
La alfa comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su hermano, abrazando con fuerza el delicado cuerpo del omega.  
-¿El esta-esta vivo, verdad-verdad?  
Gemma asintió.  
-¿Dónde está Michelle?  
No se ha despegado de la puerta de donde lo llevaron, por ahí.  
Harry se asomó de inmediato al pasillo que daba al elevador hasta el segundo piso, en donde supone son todas las salas.  
La pequeña rubia estaba parada sin lagrimear siquiera un poco, sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta del elevador.  
-¿Michelle?  
El rizado se puso de rodillas frente a la niña.  
-¿Papi?  
Sus azules ojos se cristalizaron un poco y corrió a sus brazos.  
-No estaba con el, papi.  
Harry apretó a su hija contra su pecho.  
-No fue tu culpa, Michelle.  
-Yo lo vi de lejos, papi, pero no pude llegar a tiempo, perdoname.  
Fue entonces cuando Harry pudo notar el intenso olor a sangre que la pequeña tenía en ella, sus manos y los bordes de la falda, un poco en sus mejillas y las magas de su saco.  
-El va a estar bien, te lo prometo, ¿Vamos con la tía Gemma?  
El niña tomó su mano y caminaron hacia la alfa, quien sonrió un poco a al ver a Michelle, ocultando un poco que hace dos minutos había estado llorando.  
-¿Ustedes están aquí por el niño herido?  
Harry alzó la vista de inmediato, viendo con ojos dolidos al beta delante de él.  
-Si, si, yo soy su papá.  
-Menos mal que está aquí señor, le hemos hecho pruebas al infante, no tiene ninguna fractura o trauma en el cerebro, pese que se pegó en la parte trasera del cráneo, es casi un milagro que nada le haya pasado.  
Harry sintió el alma volver a su cuerpo después de escuchar las palabras del doctor.  
-Sin embargo, es débil y rechaza todas las transfusiones de sangre que hacemos a su cuerpo, pero ahora que usted está aquí puede donar y asegurar que el pequeño esté en las mejores condiciones.  
-Y-yo… no tengo su sangre, él no es mi hijo de sangre.  
El beta pareció sorprendido de escucharlo.  
-En ese caso… seguiremos intentando que reciba las transfusiones, no puedo asegurar que así sea, pero haré todo lo posible para que se mantenga con nosotros.  
Gemma lo volteó a ver con una cara de tristeza total, Michelle se escondía en el cuello de la alfa y Harry se puso a llorar cuando el doctor ya se había ido.  
-Brianna está muerta, Gemma.  
La alfa meció a la niña en sus brazos.  
-Ella no es la única progenitora de los niños.  
Harry levantó la mirada del sueño y limpió sus lágrimas de manera violenta, dejando marcas rojas en sus mejillas.  
-Quédate con Michelle, volveré con Louis.  
Gemma asintió, mientras Harry salió casi corriendo del hospital, apretando las llaves del auto en su puño, conteniendo sus ganas de echarse a llorar.

-Señor no puede pasar.  
La secretaria estaba haciendo un escándalo afuera de su oficina, estaba dos segundos de salir a decirle que se callara de una vez por todas.  
-¡Señor por favor!  
La puerta fue abierta de forma brusca y Louis reconoció de inmediato aquel aroma delicado y dulce, de alguna forma ahora se sentía pesado y totalmente apagado.  
Cuando sus azules ojos se alzaron hacia el frente vio el cuerpo del omega padre de sus hijos delante de él.  
-¿Harry?  
Apenas pronunció esas palabras cuando el rizado cayó al suelo de rodillas, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos lagrimeando sin control.  
-Por favor ven al hospital conmigo.  
Louis se alarmó.  
-Louis… Levy, él está ahí, necesita sangre y yo no soy su papá biológico.  
El castaño se quedó sin palabras.  
-El es mi vida Louis, Michelle y Levy son mi vida, desde que llegaron aquel día a mi puerta hasta ahora que me hacen el omega más feliz del mundo, si algo le pasa a Levy yo me moriría, por favor… por favor te lo ruego, ven conmigo y ayudalo, te daré cualquier cosa, lo que me pidas, solo… ven  
El rizado casi se ahogaba con sus propias lágrimas, sus manos estaban temblando y el olor en la oficina era denso, difícil de respirar.  
Louis se levantó de inmediato de su silla, caminando hasta dejarse caer frente al cuerpo del omega, sosteniendo sus manos entre las de él, soltando algunas feromonas para que el rizado dejara de temblar tanto.  
-Solo tenías que haber llamado, omega tonto, claro que iré.  
Harry levantó la vista, sin ver muy bien por las lágrimas aún inundando su vista.  
-Gracias…  
Susurró entre hipidos y sollozos.

Habían pasado horas desde que Louis dio su sangre a Levy. Gemma y Michelle se habían retirado a casa hace mucho tiempo atrás, los únicos sentados en la sala de espera era aquel omega triste y un alfa arrogante.  
-¿Estás más tranquilo ahora?  
Harry asintió.  
-Gracias por haber venido Louis.  
El castaño sonrió un poco mientras jugaba con sus dedos en su regazo.  
-Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por que yo ayudara a Levy.  
El rizado lo volteo a ver con ojos bien grandes.  
-Quiero que me dejes estar con ellos una vez más, se que lo arruine ya todo una vez, pero quiero enmendar todas las estupideces que hice con los cachorros.  
Harry estaba a punto de contestar, cuando el doctor apareció delante de ellos.  
-El niño está estable, podrán pasar a verlo mañana por la mañana, justo ahora está sedado.  
-Gracias doctor, no sabría como agradecerle de forma correcta nunca.  
El beta sonrió.  
-No tiene que hacerlo, señor. Este es mi trabajo.  
Harry sonrió ya con vida en su alma, su corazón estaba bien ahora, sabiendo que Levy estaba fuera de peligro.

-¡Levy!  
Michelle sonrió cuando su hermano entró por la puerta de la casa.  
-Te extrañé mucho mucho mucho.  
La rubia abrazó con fuerza el magullado cuerpo de su pequeño hermano.  
-Tía Gemma te hizo pastel de fresas.  
-También te extrañe.  
Levy sonrió.  
Los dos pequeños hermanos se complementaban totalmente, no estaban completos sin el otro a su lado.  
-Con cuidado Michelle, Levy aun esta muy debil y tiene que recuperarse por completo.  
-¡Yo te cuidaré siempre, Levy! te prometo que jamás voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.  
Harry sonrió y acarició la cabellera lacia de ambos pequeños sonrientes.  
-¿Quieres que pidamos comida?, la abuela no tardará nada en llegar.  
-¡Pizza!  
Michelle saltó de emoción,  
-Si, Pizza.  
Levy trató de sonar emocionado, pero fue más bien una sugerencia temerosa.  
-Pizza será entonces.

-¡Papi¡ ¿Vas a ir a mi torneo de mañana?  
Harry suspiró y negó, besando la frente de Michelle mientras la arropaba delicadamente.  
-¿No?  
El omega había buscado el momento preciso estos últimos 5 días para decirle a Michelle que Louis la acompañaría en vez de el, pero no lo encontró.  
-Escucha linda… cuando Levy estaba enfermito… Louis lo ayudó a curarse y me pidió de favor que lo dejara pasar tiempo con ustedes… él quiere pedirte perdón y pensé que tal vez sería una buena idea que el te acompañara a tu torneo.  
La rubia frunció el ceño.  
-Ese alfa es malo, papi.  
-Lo se cariño, se que no los trató bien la primera vez que los conoció ni tampoco la segunda, pero el en verdad no es un tipo malo, ayudó a tu hermano cuando lo necesitaba y eso…  
Harry se replanteó la situación y cayó en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba sonando diciendo esto. Louis había tratado terrible a sus dos hijos y ser el padre biológico no le daba puntos extras, no podría a Michelle en una situación como la de aquella vez jamás.  
-Michelle…  
La pequeña rubia sonrió y tomó su mano.  
-Puedo ir papi, esta bien si quieres que vaya con el. Si el alfa ayudó a mi hermano entonces no es tan malo, tu dijiste que es mi segundo papá así que me tiene que querer aunque sea poquitititito, ¿No?.  
Harry sonrió.  
-¿Acaso hay alguien que no te quiera a ti, pequeña?  
-De todos modos, voy a tomar más medidas de seguridad esta vez, no voy a dejar que te pase nada y esta es la última oportunidad que le damos, si de alguna forma él te hace sentir mal o usa su voz de alfa tu solo tienes que decirme y nosotros tres cortaremos lazos con él definitivamente.  
-Promete por la garrita que tu me dirás todas las cosas que pasen.  
Michelle sonrió de manera radiante y encajó el dedo meñique con el de su padre.  
-Por la garrita.

-¿A dónde vas Michelle?  
Levy la retenía sosteniendola de la manga de su uniforme.  
-Tengo un toreo hoy, Levy.  
-Yo voy contigo.  
La rubia negó y besó la mejilla del más pequeño.  
-Dice papi que aún no puedes salir de casa, es mejor que te quedes junto con papi aquí.  
-P-pero.  
Sus pequeños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
-No llores Levy, estaré aquí muy muy rápido.  
-¿Ganarás?  
La rubia sonrió.  
-Ganaré para ti, para que estés seguro de que puedo protegerte.  
Levy sonrió y abrazó delicadamente a Michelle, rodeando el cuello de la pequeña con sus dos brazos, pues la rubia era un poco más alta que su pequeño hermano.  
-Michelle…  
Harry interrumpió a sus hijos, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a la niña.  
-Llegaron por ti y… no olvides tu promesa.  
La rubia asintió y caminó fuera de su hogar de la mano de su papi.  
-Ganaré como siempre, papi.  
Mencionó con gracia, antes de soltar la mano al omega y caminar a paso firme hasta donde Louis.  
-Hola pequeña....  
Louis se arrodilló delante de la rubia, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry.  
-Esta vez, te prometo que no se repetirá lo de la otra vez.  
Michelle aún dudaba de aquel alfa, pero se obligó a asentir.  
-La traeré cuando el evento acabe, Harry. Siente con todo el derecho de marcarme las veces que quieras, la traeré sana y salva a casa.  
El rizado asintió de manera firme ante las palabras de Louis.

-¿Así que ganas siempre?  
Louis comenzó la plática una vez dentro del auto.  
-Si, soy la mejor de mi división.  
-Eso es bastante asombroso, tienes mucho talento, entonces.  
Los ojos de Michelle brillaron.  
-¿De verdad lo crees?  
Louis estiró sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, viendo a la niña a través del espejo.  
-Levy es muy inteligente también, siempre saca las mejores notas en todos los talleres a los que vamos, pero su cuerpo es un poco débil y no le gustan mucho los deportes.  
Louis rió en voz baja.  
-¿De verdad? bueno, ustedes son unos Tomlinson, claro que tienen dotes en todas las áreas de la educación en general.  
-¿Tomlinson?  
Louis asintió.  
-Ese es mi apellido.  
Michelle frunció el ceño.  
-El mío es Styles.  
-También es Tomlinson, ¿No te gusta?  
Michelle pareció comprender todo cuando un flechazo de recuerdo apareció en su mente.  
-¿Eso es porque tengo dos papás y una mamá, verdad?  
Louis frunció el ceño.  
-Papi me dijo que antes mi mami cuidaba de nosotros pero se fue al cielo, luego el es nuestro papi y tu eres mi papá.  
Papá, aunque no lo había llamado por ese nombre, su estómago se volvió un campo de mariposas.  
-¿Harry te dijo sobre esa omega?  
-Si, pero siempre dice que estamos muy pequeños para comprender las cosas, yo en verdad estoy emocionada de tener tres papás, mis amigos solo tienen dos.  
Louis sonrió y se sintió feliz.  
-Así es, eres una verdadera afortunada.

Cuando bajaron del auto hacia el lugar del torneo Michelle estaba en los brazos del castaño, riendo mientras jugaba con sus graciosos cabellos llenos de gel.  
-¿Vas a bajar de ahí?  
La rubia asintió, poniendo sus piecitos sobre el suelo de forma delicada.  
-¡Deseame suerte!  
Louis sonrió y agitó su mano sobre las perfectas trenzas en el cabello de Michelle.  
-No la necesitas, siempre confia en ti y lograrás las cosas.  
Michelle asintió y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su equipo formado, Louis se dejó caer en una de las gradas en la primera fila.  
Sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos enlazadas sosteniendo su barbilla tensa, Michelle llevaba más de 3 rondas, su cara estaba roja y sudada, sus cabellos se escapaban de sus trenzas, pero las ganas y perfección de sus golpes y movimientos seguía como en la primera ronda.  
Un silbido sonó y todos celebraron que por fin se había terminado todo.  
Michelle corrió hasta el alfa, con una sonrisa en los labios y la respiración agitada.  
-¡Lo hiciste increible!  
Louis felicitó a la niña, ofreciéndole una botella de agua a la par que su halago.  
-Tenemos que esperar los resultados.  
Louis asintió y limpió el sudor de su roja cara con un pañuelo.  
-Te voy a tomar una foto, sonríe.  
Michelle asintió y se colocó delante de la pantalla del celular, con una sonrisa radiante, un peinado poco perfecto, las mejillas rojas y gotas de sudor aun escurriendo por su frente.

-El quinto lugar es para Jacobo de la academia w.  
La multitud aplaudió y festejó de manera breve.  
-El cuarto para Susan de la academia x.  
Louis estaba bastante nervioso, no habían mencionado a Michelle anteriormente, lo que significaba que estaba más arriba o simplemente no estaba.  
-El tercer lugar es de David, de la academia y.  
Michelle apretó la mano de Louis con fuerza.  
-El segundo lugar es para Jonathan de la academia Jang Yong.  
Un niño pelirrojo comenzó a hacer una rabieta.  
-Y el primer lugar es para…  
Luis cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la pequeña mano de Michelle entre la de el.  
-Para Michelle de la academia Jang Yong.  
La rubia abrió los ojos con felicidad y corrió directo hacia donde los jueces aguardaban, con una pequeña medalla color dorado.  
Louis aplaudió hasta que sus palmas sintieron un poco de picazón en ellas, orgulloso de esa pequeña rubia revoltosa.

Las personas ya se habían dispersado, Michelle mantenía su medalla sobre el cuello mientras sostenía la mano del alfa con una de sus manitas.  
-No merecías la medalla.  
Louis volteo hacia atrás de ellos, viendo como un niño retaba a su hija.  
-Felicidades por el segundo lugar, Jona.  
La rubia extendió su mano y sonrió.  
-Yo iba a ganar el primer lugar.  
Louis volteó los ojos.  
-Entonces esfuérzate más en el siguiente torneo.  
-¡Pensé que faltarían por qué el estúpido de tu hermano estaba lesionado!  
La sonrisa de la niña se desvaneció por completo, Louis frunció un poco el ceño.  
-¿por eso lo hiciste?  
Ambos pequeños se retaban con la mirada y gruñian lentamente.  
-Michelle, calmate, ¿Que está pasando?  
-Él empujó a Levy.  
Louis cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse.  
-¡Jona! ¿Que estas haciendo con esta niña?  
Un hombre alfa adulto se acercó a ellos con una cara de superioridad incrustada.  
-¡Solo vine a decirle que no merecía la medalla de oro!  
-No es necesario que armes ese escándalo, es obvio que se la dieron por lastima.  
-¿Disculpa?  
Louis posó sus ojos en los de aquel tipo, viendo incrédulo el patético rostro delante de él.  
-¿Tu sabes que tu hijo empujó a otro niño solo por ganar este tonto torneo?  
El alfa barrió el cuerpo del castaño de arriba a abajo e ignoró su pregunta.  
-Solo es un cachorro débil y afeminado, nada importante.  
Respondió al fin, Louis estaba a un centímetro de perder la paciencia.  
-Se lo merecía, tan débil y torpe, no sabe caminar bien ni hablar, tu solo eres una niñita, no sabes hacer esto bien, no eres buena en nada.  
Entonces, como si los dos cuerpos estuvieran conectados por algún poder espiritual, se movieron al mismo tiempo, dando un paso al frente y lanzando un golpe crudo hacia el cuerpo de los dos cuerpo delante de ellos.  
-No soy una niñita.  
La rubia respiró con fuerza, viendo el cuerpo del niño tirado en el suelo, con la mejilla roja.  
-Tu eres la basura aquí, alfa inútil, debería de denunciarte.  
Padre e hijo, con una mejilla roja y el orgullo en el piso.  
El alfa pelirrojo gruño con fuerza y lanzó un manotazo hacia el rostro del castaño, Louis tomó la muñeca del tipo y se colocó frente a Michelle, antes de que otra cosa pasara.  
-¿Sabes con quien estas hablando gusano?  
Los orbes azules de Louis se inyectaron apenas un poco en rojo y el otro alfa retrocedió dos pasos, viendo como un pequeño rasguño en la cara de Louis comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.  
-Vamonos Jona.  
Fue lo último que dijo, antes de tomar a su hijo de la mano y llevárselo lejos.  
-Lo siento  
Dijo Michelle jugando con sus dedos.  
-¿Porque me estas pidiendo disculpas?  
-Porque papi dice que la violencia está mal, yo le acabo de pegar a un niño.  
Louis sonrió.  
-Yo también le pegué a alguien, pero no te preocupes, no le diré a Harry.  
La rubia sonrió.  
-Estás herido.  
Louis le restó importancia.  
-Los alfas fuertes no lloran por un rasguño.  
Michelle sonrió.  
-Yo soy una alfa.  
Louis lo sabía, desde la primera vez que se cruzó con ella, pudo sentirlo. Sintió la valentía de la pequeña niña al cuidar a sus dos familiares omegas, la forma en la que gruñía y el peculiar olor a mandarina que desprendía de ella.  
-Entonces serás una alfa.  
El castaño se veía en esa niña, una persona testaruda, con un carácter pesado y con una fuerza de voluntad enorme, corazón gigante y realmente fácil de hacer enojar. Louis veía en Michelle su propia cara y ojos, su forma de comportarse y su actitud imponente.  
No tenía ni un rastro de duda, esta pequeña alfa era sin duda su hija.

-¡Papi, papi! ¡Gané el primer lugar, te lo dije!  
Harry recibió a la pequeña en brazos, balanceándose un poco por lo pesada que estaba.  
-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Michelle.  
-¡Iré a decirle a Levy!  
Antes de meterse a casa, la rubia corrió hasta Louis y abrazó sus piernas.  
-¡Gracias por ir conmigo, no eres un alfa malo!  
Louis acarició su cabello y sonrió, viendo a la niña desaparecer de su vista.  
-Estás herido.  
El omega delante de él pronunció con preocupación.  
-No es nada, solo un pequeño rasguño.  
-¿Qué te pasó?  
Louis rascó su nuca un poco.  
-Un alfa junto a su hijo, un poco enojados por los resultados de el torneo y se metieron con Levy… bueno, montaron todo un acto.  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
-Ya vuelvo.  
El castaño asintió, esperando paciente por el omega fuera de su casa.  
-¿Seguro que estás bien?  
Louis rió, Harry estaba exagerando un poco, no se podía imaginar cómo era con los niños.  
El delicado tacto de los dedos del rizado hicieron contacto con su piel, el aroma a melocotón y menta inundó sus fosas nasales, el rostro del rizado estaba demasiado cerca de su cara, su alfa cayó en los brazos de aquel omega, relajado completamente por el delicado toque.  
-¡E-es mejor que me vaya! linda noche, Harry.  
Louis caminó de manera rápida hasta su auto, metiéndose de inmediato sin mirar atrás.  
Sus manos apretaron el volante y su frente se recargó en el.  
Su corazón bombeando sangre de forma rápida y sus feromonas alucinantes olor a tierra mojada y pino inundando todo el lugar. Cuando su rostro se alzó, Louis pudo notar una pequeña bandita cubriendo el rasguño, con dibujitos de ositos, bajo esa bandita estaba su cara completamente roja.  
Jamás le había pasado esto, nunca se había sentido de esa forma y menos por un omega hombre.  
-Despierta, alfa tonto, el es un hombre y tiene alfa.  
Louis susurró entre dientes para el mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta acá, besos y abrazos, incluso si no te gustó mi hisotria.


	5. Vainilla y fresa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una falda no es solo una prenda de mujeres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruta la lectura!

Levy se había recuperado lentamente, su cuerpo débil tomó fuerzas recostado en casa por más de una semana, con cuidados intensivos del rizado, el omega consentía a su pequeño en todo lo que quisiera, llegaba a pasar días enteros acurrucado con el niño en su pecho.  
Louis le mandaba mensajes de vez en cuando, preguntando por los cachorros, después de contestar sus preguntas el chat se quedaba en silencio, con amabas partes ansiosas de seguir hablando pero pocos temas de conversación que tratar.

-Gemma, escogiste un muy mal momento para entrar en celo.  
Harry hablaba bajito en una esquina del consultorio dental.  
-Perdoname por algo que yo no puedo controlar, señor regular.  
-¿Mamá está disponible?  
-No lo se, no he hablado con ella desde ayer, está en el despacho seguramente.  
-Olvidalo, ¿Necesitas que te lleve algo para que sobrelleves el celo?  
La rubia rió.  
-Estoy bien Harry, me preocupa más el hecho de que no puedas recoger a Levy.  
-Pues no deberías de preocuparte más. Ve y trata de no hacerte mucho daño en casa, llamame si necesitas algo.Te quiero.  
-También te quiero, pídele perdón Levy de mi parte.  
Harry sonrió y no dijo nada, solo colgó la llamada y pensó que hacer por varios minutos. Michelle estaba sentada en las sillas de espera, un poco nerviosa por la cita en el dentista, pero se estaba haciendo la valiente como siempre. Levy estaba en clases de piano y se supone que Gemma pasaría por él mientras él acompañaba a Michelle a su cita.  
Pensó en llamarle a su madre para pedirle ese pequeño favor, pero después de dos segundos la idea de llamar a Louis pasó por su cabeza, sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sus dedos se movieron solos, tecleando el número del alfa. Por fin podría hablarle y escuchar su gruesa voz.

-Te lo dije, vete, estoy ocupado.  
Chris se derrumbó en la silla frente el escritorio de Louis.  
-Hace tanto que no sales a beber con nosotros, antes ibas siempre que salían planes.  
El castaño rodó los ojos.  
-Hay mucho trabajo últimamente, no tengo ni tiempo de hacer algo para mi mismo.  
-Abre un espacio en tu agenda para tus amigos.  
Louis negó.  
-No puedo, estoy de verdad lleno de trabajo, no podría levantarme de este escritorio por ninguna razón.  
El celular en el escritorio comenzó a vibrar y el nombre de ‘Harry Styles’ se iluminó en la pantalla.  
-¿Hum?  
Chris echó un rápido vistazo, antes de voltear a ver como los ojos de su amigo se iluminaban de sobre manera y su mano se arrebató en el aire para poder tomar el aparato entre sus dedos y contestar, el lugar se quedó en silencio y una delicada voz del otro lado de la línea saludó primero.   
-Oh, hola Harry, ¿Está todo bien?  
-Si, si, esta todo bien… solo me preguntaba… ¿Estás ocupado ahora?  
Chris volteo los ojos, recordando lo ocupado que su amigo dijo estar hace unos momentos.  
-Pfff… suerte con eso omega…  
Susurró el rubio en voz baja.  
-No, no estoy ocupado, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
El alfa abrió los ojos con indignación, amenazando a su amigo con la mirada.  
-Oh… bueno yo me preguntaba si podrías ir por Levy a sus clases de piano, Gemma entró en celo hace poco y yo estoy en el dentista con Michelle, no saldré a tiempo para ir con el.  
Gemma, Gemma, Gemma, esa alfa no le llegaba ni a los talones.  
-Bueno… yo puedo ir por él sin problemas, ¿Me mandas la ubicación?  
-¡Muchas gracias! puedo pasar por el a donde tu me digas.  
Louis sonrió.  
-Claro, estamos en contacto entonces…  
La llamada se cortó pero la sonrisa de Louis no se borró.  
-Okay yo ahora me siento muy ofendido.  
-¿Porque?  
Louis se levantó de la silla y tomó su chaqueta que yacía detrás del respaldo de su silla.  
-Porque irás corriendo a las órdenes de ese omega y no aceptaste mi invitación.  
-Son cosas diferentes.  
-No, no lo son.  
-Se trata de mi hijo, claro que es diferente.  
Chris frunció el ceño.  
-¿Desde cuando te importa tanto tu hijo, de todos modos?  
-Desde ahora, cierra la puerta cuando salgas.  
El castaño salió de su oficina tranquilamente, checando que la ubicación hubiera llegado ya a su celular, ¿Que debería de hacer con Levy mientras Harry pasaba con el?  
-Hola señor, ¿Tu estas aquí por quien?  
Una omega se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, supuso que era una maestra.  
-Levy Tom…  
Se detuvo antes de acabar la frase.  
-Levy Styles, está en clases de piano.  
La mujer asintió y caminó dentro de un salón, unos minutos después, salió con un pequeño niño tomando una de sus manos, caminando lento.  
-Levy es un niño realmente muy inteligente, señor.  
El niño se cohibió un poco por la presencia del alfa delante de él.  
-Lo sé, él es mi hijo, no podría esperar menos de el.  
La omega asintió con las mejillas rojas.  
-Hora de irnos, Levy.  
El rubio asintió un poco, comenzando a caminar detrás del castaño, Louis se dio cuenta de su torpe andar y sonrió por lo tierno que se veía. Levy era más bajito que Michelle y también más delgado, su piel blanca como la nieve lo hacía parecer un muñequito de porcelana.  
-Ven aquí, déjame cargarte.  
Levy tembló un poco en los brazos del alfa, Louis se sintió un poco mal por eso.  
-Vamos, olfateame y acostumbrate a mi olor.  
El niño negó.  
-N-no puedo hacer lo que Michelle…  
Susurró con las mejillas rojas.  
-Intentalo, vamos, papá te enseñará cómo hacerlo.  
-¿P-papá?  
Louis asintió y sonrió, animando al cachorro a acercarse a él.  
La pequeña nariz roja del más pequeño se acercó al cuello del castaño, respirando tímidamente la acanelada piel.  
-¿Sientes algo?  
Levy negó avergonzado, Louis asintió y desprendió algunas feromonas para su pequeño cachorro.  
-Intenta una vez más.  
El niño se acercó una vez más y abrió sus ojos completamente, pues nunca había sentido el olor de otra persona que no fuera su papi.  
-¿Que tal ahora?  
-S-si.  
-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Levy.  
El rubio sonrió apenas un poco y se recostó sobre el pecho del alfa, oliendo plácidamente el refrescante olor que se desprendía de él.   
-¿Quieres ir por un helado?  
Levy asintió, aún sin despegarse de Louis.  
-Por un helado, entonces.  
Dijo sin más el alfa, antes de caminar con elegantes pasos hacia el auto estacionado frente la academia de artes.

-¿Que sabor quieres Levy?  
El pequeño puso su dedo en sus labios y susurró una apenas audible respuesta.  
-Fresa y vainilla.  
-Lo tengo, quiero un cono de helado grande, de fresa con vainilla por favor… ponle chispas de colores extras.  
El empleado asintió comenzó a armar la orden, mientras Louis pagaba en la caja con su tarjeta de crédito.  
-Aquí está su orden, disfrutala.   
Louis tomó el gran cono de helado y se preguntó si esto no era mucho para un niño como Levy.  
-¿Crees poder acabarlo todo?  
Louis se puso de cuclillas frente al cachorro y le mostró el helado, los ojos del rubio brillaron a más no poder y sus pequeñas manitas apenas pudieron tomar la base de galleta.  
-G-gracias.  
Louis sonrió y se quedó viendo como Levy comía con entusiasmo el helado, el alfa limpiaba los labios del cachorro cada dos minutos, hasta que fue una tarea realmente imposible, pues la mitad de su cara estaba llena de mezcla pegajosa y su pequeña player verde estaba húmeda también.  
-Mira el desastre que eres, Levy.  
Louis mencionó, conteniendo la risa ante la escena, los azules ojos de Levy comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y es que Louis no recordaba que con este pequeño realmente tenía que cuidar sus palabras y la entonación de las mismas.  
-Hey no no no, no lo digo para regañarte, no lo voy hacer, puedes ensuciarte lo que quieras Levy, siempre que te ensucies te compraré nueva ropa, lo prometo.

Y ahí estaban, Louis sostenía la ahora limpia manita de Levy, frente a una tienda de ropa infantil, la misión era encontrar una camiseta que le quedara al niño.  
-Hola, estoy buscando una camiseta para el.  
Louis apuntó al tímido cachorro sosteniendo su mano.  
La chica sonrió señaló a Louis una parte de la tienda en donde al parecer se encontraban las cosas de niños.  
-Vamos Levy… ¿Te gusta esta?  
Louis sostenía una playera con un oso con lentes de sol, en sus manos.  
-Personalmente creo que es genial.  
Al no obtener una respuesta, el alfa volteo a su lado, en donde se supone Levy debería de estar, su corazón se aceleró cuando no vio nadie a su lado. Una presión en su pecho lo hizo dejar la camiseta en el estante y girarse listo para pedir ayuda. Pero vio al pequeño parado en el pasillo anterior a él, viendo fijamente una prenda de ropa amarilla. Louis sonrió y sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.  
-Levy, no te vayas de mi lado sin avisame.  
Sus azules ojos recorrieron aquella prenda frente al cuerpo del infante, una falda con olanes amarillos, luego volteo a ver al niño, su mirada era la misma que cuando vio el helado que le había comprando momentos atrás.  
-¿Te gusta?  
Levy pareció recordar aquella primera salida que tuvieron, pues pronto negó sin decir una sola palabra, regresando al lugar de las camisetas, Louis volteo a ver otra vez las faldas y después de meditarlo dos segundos tomó la de enfrente.

-¿Va medirse algo, señor?  
La misma joven se acercó a él con una amable sonrisa.  
-Sí, quiero probar estas dos.  
Levy levantó la mirada hacia las manos de la mujer delante de él y sus ojos casi salen de sus órbitas cuando vieron la falda amarilla de hace unos momentos atrás.  
-Seguro, siganme, los probadores están de este lado.  
Dentro de aquella parte de la tienda había varias mujeres esperando a sus hijos, sentadas en unos banquitos frente las puertas de madera.  
-Quítate esta playera y no la vuelvas a poner, pone la falda y dime si te queda, es tu desición quitar los pantalones o dejarlos y ponerla encima de ellos.  
Levy asintió a cada palabra que Louis dijo y se metió a los probadores.  
Había miradas curiosas sobre él, las mujeres en el lugar eran omegas y alugas susurraban   
cosas raras, Louis esperaba paciente fuera de la puerta del vestidor de Levy, de pie con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria.  
La puerta de aquel probador fue abierta y Levy salió tímidamente, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Louis al ver la sonrisa del niño en su cara, se veía radiante y feliz.Las agujetas de sus tenis blancos estaban desabrochadas y Louis se inclinó para atarlas por el.  
-Te ves genial, Levy. El amarillo es perfecto para ti.  
Las mejillas del niño se pusieron rojas.  
-Iré por la joven para preguntar si podemos llevarnos la ropa que traes ya puesta, quédate aquí.  
En cuanto Louis salió del lugar, las omegas comenzaron a hablar en voz alta.

¿Como un padre puede permitir eso?, seguro y es un omega es por eso que es afeminado, Nunca dejaría que mi hijo vistiera una falda, ¿Ya viste? es una vergüenza, Que desperdicio, su padre es tan guapo y el niño es una decepción, ¿Dónde está la mamá? ella tiene que corregirlo de alguna forma, Yo no soportaría ese tipo de comportamiento en mis hijos, pobres de los padres que llevan una carga tan grande.

Los ojos azules de Levy se llenaron de lágrimas, su cuerpecito chocó contra la pared y sus mejillas pronto se inundaron en lágrimas, sus manos se apretaron en puños en los bordes de la falda, quería a su papi.

-Listo Levy, podemos irnos…  
Louis volteo hacia en donde su hijo se encontraba, las mujeres omegas platicaban entre ellas en susurros, Louis pudo oler la tristeza de Levy de inmediato.  
-¿Levy? ¿Porque lloras?   
Louis se puso de cuclillas frente a él, viendo con un nudo en la garganta los ojos llenos de lágrimas del infante.  
-N-no quiero la falda.  
Louis frunció el ceño.  
-Pensé que te gustaba, ¿Quieres buscar otra?  
Levy negó.  
Entonces Louis escuchó, escuchó como una de las mujeres pronunciaba en un susurro “las faldas son para las niñas”  
Supo de inmediato lo que había pasado y se golpeó por haber dejado a Levy en este lugar.  
-Vamonos, pague por tu falda y te ves realmente bonito, Levy.  
Louis sonrió y cargó al niño en brazos.  
Las lágrimas de Levy mojaban el cuello de su camisa, justo antes de salir Louis se volteo hasta encajar su mirada con la de las omegas.  
-Desconozco lo que hayan dicho cuando yo dejé el lugar, él es un niño pero entiende perfecto de lo que hablan incluso cuando susurran. Deberían de sentir pena por haber hecho llorar a mi pequeño cachorro. Yo soy su papá y si quiere una falda se la compraré, si quiere un vestido también, una camiseta o unos shorts, si el quiere toda la tienda, la compraré para él y ustedes no son dignas de dirigirle siquiera una mirada. Haría que le pidieran una disculpa, pero eso no enmendara lo que ya provocaron. Linda tarde.  
La mirada inyectada de rojo del castaño atemorizó a todas las omegas de la tienda, los empleados abrieron paso para dejar el camino libre a aquel alfa imponente con su hijo en brazos.  
-¿Estas dormido, Levy?  
El menor negó, aun escondido en el cuello del alfa.  
-Perdón por lo que dije él otra vez, sobre tu falda… nunca tienes que gustarle al mundo, lo único importante es que te gustes tu mismo.  
-¿D-de verdad soy b-bonito?  
Louis rió y apretó aún más el abrazo.  
-Claro que lo eres, eres el niño más bonito de todos.  
Levy dejó de llorar de inmediato.  
-Quiero ser igual de bonito que mi papi, Michelle dice que seré un omega igual de bonito que papi.  
Un omega, Louis se imaginaba eso y una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Un pequeño omega que corriera a sus brazos siempre que lo viera, con aroma dulce y voz angelical, justo como Levy. Levy podría ser quien quisiera ser, Louis se prometió a él mismo en ese preciso momento, que protegerá a su delicado cachorro con su vida.  
-Michelle tiene razón.

Ahora estaban en la oficina del alfa, pues no había mentido al decir que estaba hundido en trabajo. Sus dedos tecleando rápidamente en la computadora eran el único sonido en la habitación. Levy yacía dormido sobre él, sentado en su regazo, sus desnudas piernas a cada lado de su cadera, su cara estaba apoyada contra su pecho, sus pequeñas manos sostenían firmemente los bordes de la playera del castaño y su espalda siendo cubierta por la chaqueta del alfa.  
Se durmió 15 minutos después de que llegaron al aburrido lugar, Louis había intentado colocarlo a dormir en el sillón, pero el pequeño Levy se negaba rotundamente a dejar el cómodo y relájate pecho de su padre. Al parecer su aroma lo había cautivado por completo y el latir de su corazón contra su oido solo lo había arruyando aún más.  
Ya había mandando la ubicación al rizado minutos atrás y esperaba ansioso a que ese lindo omega apareciera por la puerta.

Unos pequeños golpes se escucharon en la puerta de madera, seguido de su secretaria asomándose por la puerta.  
-Jefe, un omega llamado Harry Styles no tiene cita pero dice que usted le dijo que estaría aquí.  
Louis asintió.  
-Déjalo pasar, puedes retirarte.  
La joven mujer asintió y salió de la oficina, Levy se removió un poco en sus piernas y abrazó su torso aún más fuerte.   
El lugar comenzó a inundarse en un dulce aroma, la nariz de Louis aspiró hasta que sus pulmones estuvieron llenos de la esencia.  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
-Claro Harry, adelante.  
El rizado asintió y caminó lentamente dentro de la oficina del alfa, con los ojos bien abiertos al ver la escena delante de él.  
-Oh Levy está…  
-Dormido, él está dormido, creo que esta realmente cansado, después de sus clases lo lleve a comer helado y luego de compras.... dejando de lado que lloró mucho.  
Lo último apenas lo susurró.  
-¿Levy lloró? ¿Hiciste que el?  
Louis lo interrumpió.  
-NO, no es lo que piensas, yo… él escuchó unas omegas hablar cosas desagradables y comenzó a llorar porque no estaba a su lado, si no pagando la ropa que le compre.  
-¿Porque le compraste ropa? no era necesario.  
Las mejillas del omega se tiñeron en rojo.  
-El ensució su camiseta con helado… espero que no me haya equivocado comprando un helado al niño.  
-Oh no… esta bien, realmente bien, él está tan tranquilo…  
Louis sonrió y acarició la espalda del niño con delicadeza, viendo con ternura como el cachorro succionaba lentamente su dedo pulgar.  
-Tal vez es porque logró olfatear mi olor.  
-¿El lo hizo?  
Louis asintió.  
-Me dijo que no podía hacerlo, solo ayudé un poco saltando algunas feromonas, él hizo el resto, es un niño encantador.  
Harry sonrió y asintió, quedándose sin palabras cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Louis, sosteniéndose la mirada mutuamente, sin decir una sola palabra.  
-¿Dónde está Michelle?  
-Se quedó en el auto…  
-Bien… yo… te daré a Levy.  
Harry asintió y esperó paciente a que el alfa caminara con su cachorro en brazos, depositandolo suavemente en el pecho de su padre.  
-Gracias por ir a recogerlo, espero no haber molestado o interrumpido algo…  
-No lo hiciste, esta bien.  
-Nos vemos entonces…  
Louis asintió, con ganas de decir algo más, pero con poco voluntad para hacerlo.  
Levy acomodó su cuerpo alrededor del torso de su padre, parecía un pequeño koala, su barbilla se recargaba en el hombro del omega pues justo cuando el rizado estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, los ojos azules del cachorro se abrieron, observando con detenimiento al castaño, Louis sonrió y Levy extendió una de sus manos hacia él, como si no quisiera irse del lugar.  
El alfa suspiró un poco y se dejó caer en su silla nuevamente, ¿Como carajos podía hacer que el rizado le dirigiera más de dos palabras relacionadas con los niños? ¿Sería prudente invitarlo a salir aun sabiendo que tiene una alfa?

-Papi, Levy huele a alfa.  
Harry sonrió.  
-Es porque estaba con Louis, Michelle.  
-¡Yo también quiero estar con el!  
El rizado asintió.  
-Claro que si amor, puedes ir con él cuando quieras verlo, pero es mejor dejarlo descansar por un tiempo, no está acostumbrado a estar con niños.  
Michelle frunció el ceño pero asintió sin decir una sola palabra más, tomando la mano de un aún dormido Levy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta acá, besos y abrazos, incluso si no te gustó mi historia.


	6. Marcando territorio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo más inocente que Louis ha hecho en años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruta la lectura!

Habían pasado un mes desde la última vez que los niños vieron Louis, como siempre el rizado y el alfa mantenía mínimo contacto para informarse de los niños y su salud, nada realmente importante. El pequeño rubio y su extrovertida hermana en verdad anhelaban ver al alfa una vez más, siempre que preguntaban por una nueva oportunidad de estar con el, su papi les decía que Louis estaba ocupado. Ambos hermanos creían que el alfa era divertido y además siempre les compraba dulces, todos lo que ellos quisieran.

-¿Tía Gemma está dormida?  
Michelle susurró, preguntándole a su hermano quien minutos antes había estado con la alfa en la parte de abajo de la sala, viendo películas. Gemma siempre se quedaba dormida cuando Levy le pedía ver una película de dibujos animados con el.  
-Mhm.  
Levy dio la señal afirmativa para que su hermana comenzara el pequeño plan que tenían en mente.  
Michelle caminó de puntitas a la cocina y arrastró cuidadosamente una silla, hasta dejarla bajo el teléfono colgado en la pared del corredor.  
-¿Tienes la libreta?  
Levy le extendió la agenda de su padre, había muchos números anotados y la rubia apenas sabía identificar los dígitos para marcarlos en orden, las letras se confunden en su cerebro, en cambio Levy podía leer casi sin problemas los textos que le pedían leer en clase.  
-¿Como se llama?  
-Louis…  
Levy susurró, mientras con su pequeño dedo saltaba de renglón a renglón en busca de las letras ‘ele’.  
El problema en realidad, es que había 6 nombres iguales a los del alfa.  
Louis T, Louis agencia, Louis Dis, Louis WT, Louis.  
-Tenemos que marcar a todos los numeros.  
Michelle rió y comenzó a teclear.  
-¿Harry?  
Michelle frunció el ceño, no es escuchaba como Louis.  
-¿Eres mi segundo papá?  
-¿no?  
-Oh, lo siento, adiós.  
-Esp…  
Michelle colgó el teléfono.  
Así fueron todos los intentos, sin éxito alguno.  
-Te toca marcar el último número, Levy.  
El rubio negó con las mejillas rojas.  
-Por favor…  
Michelle puso un puchero.  
-La tía Gemma casi despierta, anda.  
Levy asintió lentamente, escalando la silla hasta estar parado completamente encima de ella, tomó la libreta y marcó con duda cada uno de los números que había en el último nombre.  
El teléfono sonó tres veces y Levy estaba punto de colgarlo, cuando una gruesa voz contestó.  
-¿Harry? ¿Por Qué me hablas de tu teléfono de casa y no por tu celular? ¿Esta todo bien?  
Michelle observaba a su hermano desde el piso, con ojos de curiosidad, Levy no contestaba nada.  
-¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí?  
El pequeño rubio tragó saliva y apretó la libreta en su mano.  
-¿P-papá?  
Louis casi se ahoga con su saliva cuando la delicada voz del otro lado de la línea lo llamó de esa manera.  
-Por dios, Levy, ¿Que pasa?  
Michelle sonrió en forma arrogante, lo habían logrado.  
-V-ven.  
-¿A dónde?  
Louis ya se encontraba tomando una chaqueta al azar de su closet y las llaves de la mesita de noche.  
-A casa.  
-¿Pasa algo, Levy? ¿Michelle está bien? ¿Dónde está Harry?  
-Oh no…  
Michelle susurró cuando vio a Gemma levantarse del sofá y la línea se cortó.  
-¿Levy? ¿¡Levy!?  
No huna una respuesta y Louis sintió que su corazón se detenía.

-¿Que están haciendo, pequeños?  
-Quería unas galletas.  
Gemma sonrió.  
-Oh, ¿Estaban aprovechando que me quedé dormida para robar golosinas a mis espaldas?  
Michelle tragó saliva y asintió.  
-No es necesario, ustedes saben que yo siempre consiento a mis sobrinos favoritos.  
La alfa tomó un paquete de galletas de malvavisco del estante y se las extendió a Michelle.  
-Comparte una con tu hermano.  
Levy estaba rojo atrás de Michelle y la rubia solo asintió.  
La puerta de madera fue golpeada repetidas veces por unos puños desesperados, Gemma asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la cocina y frunció el ceño, el olor se le hacía familiar. ¿Quién demonios viene a una casa ajena a tocar de esa manera?, Michelle se sobresaltó cuando los golpes comenzaron a ser más fuertes y Levy comenzó a ponerse nervioso.  
-Esperen aquí los dos, de ninguna forma se acerquen al corredor.  
Gemma apuntó severamente a los dos hermanos y caminó a paso firme hasta la puerta de la casa.  
El olor a alfa se hacía cada vez más fuerte y rudo, como si la persona detrás de la puerta de verdad estuviera desesperada.  
-Deja te tocar de esa forma, ¿Quieres?  
Gemma gruñó cuando la puerta estaba abierta por completo.  
-Tu-Tu ¿Dónde esta Harry? ¿Dónde está Levy y Michelle?  
Gemma volteó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿Que quieres? ¿Qué buscas en esta casa?  
Dos pequeños cuerpos se asomaron detrás de las piernas de Gemma y los ojos de Louis se iluminaron por completo, dejando atrás se desesperación y enojo por el hecho de que esta estúpida alfa estuviera en la casa del rizado.  
-¡Papá!  
Michelle saltó fuera de la casa directo a los brazos de Louis.  
-Michelle, ¿Estás bien? ¿Levy está bien?  
Louis sintió unos pequeños tirones en la costura de su chaqueta, volteo hacia abajo y se encontró con los pequeños ojitos azules de Levy pidiendo que lo levantara en brazos, Louis lo hizo, un pequeño en cada brazo, los dos aspirando complacidos el olor relajante que el alfa desprendía.  
-Michelle, Levy, vuelvan adentro, ahora.  
Gemma se cruzó de brazos.  
-Harry no me dijó que vendrías, eso quiere decir que el no dio su consentimiento para que los vieras.  
Louis suspiró.  
-Bueno, hace como media hora recibí una llamada de este pequeño, diciendo que viniera aquí.  
Levy se escondió en el pecho de su padre.  
-¿Ustedes le marcaron?  
Michelle habló por los dos.  
-Sí, papi decía que Louis estaba muy ocupado para venir, pero Levy y yo lo extrañabamos de verdad, marcamos el número de la libreta de papi.  
Gemma cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse.  
-Ya los viste, dejalos y vete.  
Gemma no perdonaba fácil, claro que no lo hacía.  
-Son mis hijos, puedo venir a visitarlos siempre que quiera, no estoy llevándolos a ningún lugar si es lo que te preocupa.  
-No eres el alfa de esta casa, no puede tomar una decisión sin antes haberse consultado a Harry, si él no te dio el permiso de venir hasta aquí, entonces solo vete.  
-Nunca ví una marca en el cuello de Harry, asi que tu tampoco eres la alfa de esta casa, no puedes obligarme a irme.  
Gemma frunció el ceño, ¿Marca? ¿Ella el alfa?  
-Escucha idiota, mi hermano esta por llegar y si descubre que bajo mi cuidado sus hijos te llamaron e hicieron que vinieras hasta acá sin su permiso, estaré muerta.  
Louis abrió la boca.  
-¿H-hermana?  
-Ella es nuestra tía Gemma, papá.  
Michelle sonrió.  
Louis no tuvo tiempo de sentirse feliz porque la pequeña le había llamado papá, estaba más bien avergonzado de las suposiciones estúpidas que se había hecho todo este tiempo.  
-Baja a los niños y vete, no es difícil de entender.  
-¿Louis?  
El alfa sintió sus piernas temblar cuando la voz del rizado sonó a sus espaldas.  
-¡Papi!  
Michelle sonrió.  
-Louis vino a visitarnos, ¿Tu le das permiso de estar aquí?  
Gemma vio el fin de su vida en algunos poco minutos más.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
Louis negó.  
-Al parecer los niños no me odian más, recibí una llamada de tu teléfono con la voz de Levy, diciendome que viniera aquí.  
Harry analizó los rostros de sus retoños, hundidos en culpa.  
-¿No estabas ocupado, verdad? La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo y…  
-¿No querías molestarme?  
Harry se puso un poco rojo y negó.  
-Estoy libre desde hace algunos días, pero pensé que no querías que los niños me vieran.  
Gemma observaba todo desde la puerta, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.  
-Harry, ¿El se va a quedar o me encargo de sacarlo?  
El rizado fulminó a la alfa con la mirada.  
-T-tu puedes venir siempre que quieras Louis, después de todos ellos también son tus hijos.  
-Gracias… tu te ves realmente lindo hoy…  
Las mejillas del alfa se encendieron en rojo cuando cayó en cuenta de que lo había dicho y no pensado.  
-Oh… g-gracias.  
Harry se coloreó de mil colores ante el cumplido.   
Los dos niños estaban viendo confundidos como sus dos papás se veían de forma rara entre ellos, casi ignorando el hecho de que ellos estaban ahí.  
-¿Papi? ¿Porque huele de esa forma?  
Michelle olfateo el ambiente con un ceño fruncido, todos sabían que esas feromonas en el aire eran de vergüenza y tal vez unas un poco coquetas de parte del alfa.  
-Oh no es nada, cariño.  
Michelle volteo a ver a Louis y frunció el ceño.  
-Quiero ir con papi.  
Louis asintió dándole el cuerpo de la niña al omega, Michelle veía a Louis con el ceño fruncido, mientras tomaba el cuello de la playera de su papi con fuerza, como si tratara de aferrarse a él para que Louis no lo tocara, justo como la primera vez que se conocieron. Mientras que Levy con las mejillas rojas se acurrucaba sin remedio en el pecho de su padre, demandado los dos brazos del castaño para que lo sujetara con fuerza a su cuerpo.  
-Oh oh, los pequeños están marcando su territorio.  
Gemma se burló, porque era obvio, era totalmente obvio que Harry estaba siendo protegido por Michelle y Louis estaba siendo reclamado por Levy.  
-Nadie me va a robar de tu lado, Levy.  
Louis rió, acariciando la espalda del menor.  
-Esta bien, Michelle, Louis no me va a hacer daño.  
La rubia asintió no muy convencida.  
-Harry… yo me preguntaba si quieres salir conmigo… yo, bueno, mis padres quieren conocer a los niños pero no creo que esten bien sin ti.  
Las mejillas del omega se volvieron a teñir de rojo.  
-Oh… claro, claro, solo deberias de avísame con tiempo.  
-Lo haré, me encargaré de que no sea muy tarde, para que los niños no tengan que desvelarse en la comida.  
Harry asintió.  
-Levy, despídete de Louis.  
El rubio negó.  
-No te vayas, papá.  
El corazón de Louis se acelera cada y que lo llamaban de esa forma.  
-Tengo que irme, Levy.  
El castaño sintió como el niño se aferraba a su cuello con sus manos y sus piernas se envolvían en su torso.  
-Voy a volver muy pronto, lo prometo.  
El rubio siguió negándose.  
-Dejale tu chaqueta, el quiere tu olor.  
Gemma interfirió.  
-Está bien, puedo hacer eso.  
Louis besó la frente del niño y cedió el cuerpo a Gemma.  
-¿P-papá?  
Levy estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar.  
-Ten esto contigo, hasta que yo vuelva y puedas abrazarme, pequeño.  
Louis le extendió su chaqueta y Levy se aferró a ella como nunca.  
-Adiós Michelle.  
La rubia sonrió y chocó puños con su padre.  
-¿Vas a venir pronto?  
-Lo haré.  
Michelle asintió, poniendo sus pies en el suelo y abrazando a su padre una vez que este se agachó a su altura.  
-Michelle, vamos…  
Gemma extendió su mano libre y la rubia la tomó, caminando con la alfa dentro de la casa, dejando en silencio ambos cuerpos.  
-Me tengo que ir, ya…  
Louis susurró.  
-Gracias por venir y lo siento por lo de Levy…  
Louis sonrió.  
-Es normal, supongo… es mi hijo y creo que el se va a presentar como un omega, es normal que tenga un apego por su padre alfa.  
Harry asintió.  
-Les agradas, ahora…  
-Lo siento por lo estúpido que fui las primeras veces que nos encontramos, estoy realmente arrepentido.  
-Está en el pasado, ahora.  
Louis asintió.  
-Te estaré mandando mensajes para cualquier cosa, espero verte pronto…  
Harry asintió.  
-Yo también.  
Louis se agachó un poco para poder dar un pequeño beso en la mejilla del rizado, pero al mismo tiempo el rizado volteo su rostro porque pensó que Louis solo podría la mejilla para que le diera el beso. Pasó rápido pero en cámara lenta, sus labios se tocaron de manera descuidada por menos de 5 segundos, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos bien abiertos. Los dos se alejaron y voltearon la mirada hacia otro lado, estaban coloreados de color rojo de pi a pa, el ambiente era un desastre y los dos se sentían totalmente avergonzados.  
-Lo siento yo…  
Louis interrumpió su hablar.  
-Fue mi culpa, perdoname…  
-Esta bien, esta bien… yo iré dentro.  
Louis asintió.  
-Ten una bonita tarde y noche, si pasa algo… n-no dudes en llamarme.  
Harry asintió y vio como Louis huía de su lado de forma tosca.  
Una vez dentro de la casa, Harry se recargó en la puerta y tocó sus labios, tenía las mejillas rojas y en general todo de él se sentía caliente. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, dos pequeños niños lo veían con curiosidad.  
-¿Estas bien papi?  
Michelle preguntó con ojos llenos de duda.  
-Lo estoy, ¿Dónde está la tía Gemma?  
Levy alzó los brazos para que su padre lo cargara y así fue, Levy sostenía con fuerza la chaqueta del alfa en su pecho, Harry cerró los ojos y aspiró la fragancia adictiva de Louis.  
Louis por su parte, apenas entrar al auto dejó caer su frente contra el volante, con las mejillas aun rojas y el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, ¿Un simple roce de labios lo había puesto de esta manera?  
-Fue lo más inocente que he hecho en años…  
Susurró para él mismo, tocando delicadamente sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta acá, besos y abrazos, incluso si no te gustó mi historia.


	7. Los alfas fuertes no lloran por un rasguño.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anticuado pero romántico cortejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruta la lectura!

-¿Están los dos listos?  
Harry alisó una vez más su playera color beige.  
-Si papi.  
Michelle sonrió, la rubia llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rojo de olanes, su cabello dorado brillaba junto a su bonita sonrisa y bellos ojos azules.  
Mientras que Levy vestía unos pantalones azul marino con una playera blanca simple y por supuesto, la chaqueta gigante de su padre sobre sus hombros, en tres días completos no la había soltado en ningún segundo, su lacio cabello estaba un poco largo y lo hacía ver solamente más tierno.  
El timbre de la casa sonó y los tres sonrieron de sobre manera.  
-¡Llegó papá!  
Michelle gritó emocionada, mientras que Levy siquiera dijo una palabra, solo salió corriendo sin decir una sola palabra.  
-Levy amor, no corras.  
Harry tomó unas chaquetas extras y salió de la habitación seguido de Michelle.  
Levy se puso de puntitas y con todas sus fuerzas logró alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, la cerradura cedió y el cuerpo apuesto del alfa pronto estuvo dentro del campo de visión del cachorro.  
Louis sonrió cuando la puerta fue abierta, pero sus ojos resbalaron hacia abajo, encontrándose con el cuerpecito de Levy, sus pequeños ojos brillaban como nunca.  
-¿Me extrañaste?  
Louis sonrió a tope cuando el niño asintió con ganas.  
-Mírate, eres el niño más bonito de todos.  
Levy se puso totalmente rojo y extiende tímidamente sus brazos hacia el alfa.  
-Papá.  
Susurró apenas entre dientes.  
El alfa tomó el delicado cuerpo de su hijo en brazos, el infante se aferró de manera inmediata a el, abrazandolo fuerte entre sus pequeños y blancos brazos.  
-Hey hey, papá estará todo el día contigo, no es necesario que me aprietes tan fuerte.  
Levy asintió y relajó un poco sus brazos.  
Unos pasos hicieron que Louis volviera a centrar su mirada dentro de la casa, Harry lindo, fue lo primero que pensó el alfa al ver al perfecto rizado vestido de manera elegante.  
-Hola Louis…  
Harry saludó.  
-¡Papá!  
Michelle corrió hasta donde el castaño, quien sin ningún tipo de dificultad la cargó con su brazo libre.  
-Aquí está mi pequeña alfa favorita.  
Michelle sonrió, mostrando su brillante y pequeña dentadura carente de dientes.  
-¿Estás listo Harry?  
El rizado asintió y salió de casa, asegurándose antes de cerrar la puerta de manera correcta.  
-¿Tus papás… saben que iré yo?  
Louis asintió.  
-Claro, están felices de que vayas tú también.  
-Oh bueno…  
Louis sonrió un poco, el auto estaba inundado en la esencia de Harry y eso lo hacía ponerse de buenas.

El restaurante en el que se iban a encontrar con los padres de Louis estaba totalmente lleno, pero no excesivamente repleto de personas, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.  
-Reservación a nombre de Mark Tomlinson.  
El alfa con traje asintió y les pidió que lo siguieran, dentro del restaurante había un ambiente agradable, la luz no era dura, más bien era tenue, había música en bajo volumen y los estabilizadores de olores hacían bien su trabajo.  
Dos adultos entraron en la visión de Harry y Louis, sentados tranquilamente en una mesa, al ver que ellos estaban llegando se pararon. El hombre elegante se despidió cordialmente y se marchó.  
-Hola, soy Harry Styles Mucho gusto.  
El omega extendió su pálida mano hacia los dos adultos delante de él.  
-Encantando de conocerte por fin, Harry. Soy Mark Tomlinson, papá de Louis.  
Harry sonrió.  
-Louis ha hablado tanto de ti, eres más bonito de lo que te ha descrito, soy Jay, madre de Louis.  
Harry sintió sus mejillas rojas y sonrió de manera nerviosa.  
-Agradeceria que mi madre no me avergonzara el día de hoy.  
Louis susurró.  
-¿Quienes son esos dos pequeños angelitos?  
Jay sonrió de forma brillante al ver a los dos niños tomados de la mano.  
-Soy Michelle Styles.  
Mark sonrió al par que su esposa.  
-Y-yo s-soy… uh…  
Levy coloreo sus pequeñas mejillas de rojo y sintió ganas de llorar por no poder decir su nombre.  
Louis colocó su mano sobre la cabecita del niño haciendo que su azul mirada se levantara y se encontrará con la de Louis, el cual le dio la suficiente seguridad para hablar.  
-S-soy Levy Styles  
-Pero que adorables son estos dos pequeños, son una copia idéntica de ti, Louis.  
Jay caminó hasta estar delante de los dos hermanos.  
-Soy su abuela, Jay.  
Michelle sonrió.  
-¿Tengo dos abuelas?  
Jay asintió.  
Levy pronto caminó hasta abrazar la pierna de su padre alfa, quien sonrió por lo tierno que el pequeño niño era.  
-Michelle siempre es más extrovertida que su hermano, Levy es tímido por naturaleza.  
Harry explicó amablemente.  
-¿Tu piensas que…?  
Mark quería sonar lo menos grosero posible y Harry entendió de inmediato.  
-Si, creemos que Michelle se presentará como alfa y Levy como omega.  
El alfa padre de Louis lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿No es lindo? este niño es el omega más lindo de todos.  
Los fuertes brazos de Louis cargaron el liviano cuerpo de su hijo, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sonrió.  
Jay sonrió con ternura.  
-¿Estás bien con eso?  
Mark lo decía porque en pasado Louis había tenido problemas con los hombres omegas, toda su juventud la pasó con mujeres omega, en verdad tenía un serio problema con los omegas.  
-Papá, no digas nada de eso, cambié.  
Mark sonrió, claro que cambió, solo ver la forma en la que Louis miraba a aquel omega rizado le dejaba claro todo.  
-Gracias por cuidar a mi nietos, Harry.  
Jay mencionó con una gran sonrisa.  
-Es lo menos que podía haber hecho.  
-Entonces… ¿Ustedes están en una relación ahora?  
Mark preguntó. Harry abrió los ojos totalmente y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.  
-Yo solo decía…  
Se apresuró a decir el alfa mayor, aguantando la risa por la cara que habían puesto ambos jóvenes.  
-¿Eres diseñador de modas?  
Jay cambió el tema, viendo que los dos estaban obviamente incómodos.  
-Si, tengo mi propia marca de ropa, todo va bastante bien.  
-Tu madre siempre habla maravillas de sus dos cachorros, creo que en realidad eres un omega encantador.  
Mark habló mientras era sometido por las pequeñas manos de Michelle, que tocaban con curiosidad los divertidos botones de las mangas de Mark.  
-Michelle, no seas grosera.  
-Dejala, no importa, ¿Quieres un saco como este? puedo comprarlo para ti.  
Mark sonrió, acariciando los cabellos dorados de Michelle.  
-Gracias por el cumplido señor Tomlinson.  
-También tengo que darte las gracias, Louis ha cambiado muchísimo desde aquella vez que tu hermana lo golpeó, ¿Puedo enviarle un regalo a la alfa? arregló el tornillo que mi tonto hijo tenía suelto.  
Levy estaba sentando en las piernas del alfa, jugando con la corbata que Louis portaba en conjunto con el traje.  
Harry rió por el comentario del alfa mayor y sintió la intensa mirada de Louis a su lado.  
-Papá… limpia…  
Levy puso una servilleta sobre los labios del alfa, quien tenía las mejillas rojas. Todos comenzaron a reír y Harry se limitó a bajar la mirada hacia el plato en la mesa. con las mejillas rojas.  
La cena transcurrió tranquila, la pareja de adultos estaban encantados con los niños, en menos de tres horas ya habían prometido más de diez regalos a cada uno de ellos, los dejaban hacer lo que quisieran y pedir lo que más se les antojara, incluso si fueran más de tres platos.  
Levy reía sentado en su silla, jugando algunos juegos de mano con Michelle, los postres se habían acabado y Harry estaba feliz por la aceptación de los padres de Louis a sus hijos… y a él también.  
-Creo que es hora de que lleve a Harry a los niños a su casa.  
Jay asintió sonriente.  
-Claro que sí, es tarde, será otra ocasión en la que nos reunamos para comer.  
-Sería un total placer, señora Tomlinson.  
Harry sonrió de manera amable  
-Despidanse.  
Harry susurró, empujando ambos cuerpecitos hacia los dos adultos mayores.  
-Adiós abuela y abuelo, gracias por comprarme los tres pasteles, nos vemos.  
Michelle sonrió energéticamente.  
-G-gracias, e-espero verlos pronto.  
Levy susurró, mientras hacía puño el pantalón de Louis entre sus manitas.  
-Gracias por todo, estoy verdaderamente feliz de saber que ustedes en verdad quieren a estos pequeños, esperaré con ansias la siguiente vez que nos reunamos, tengas una bonita noche.  
La omega sonrió y acercó hasta el rizado, tomando sus manos entre las de ella.  
-Si alguien tiene que darte las gracias a ti soy yo, eres un padre increíble, de verdad espero que Louis siga aprendiendo de tus encantos, cariño.  
Las mejillas del omega se encendieron en rojo.  
-Jay tiene razón, si Louis de alguna forma te hace daño solo dime y me encargaré de hacer su vida miserable.  
Mark sonrió mientras tomaba la cadera de su esposa entre sus manos.  
-Basta papá, no asustes a Harry.  
Louis sintió un pequeño dedo hundirse en su pierna y volteó hacia abajo, en donde las manitas de Levy se estiran hacia él en un afán de ser cargado.  
-Nos vamos ahora, hablamos después.  
Los dos adultos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y asintieron, viendo como Louis cargaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de su hijo y tomaba la mano de Michelle con su mano libre.  
-Te llevaré a casa, andando.  
Harry sonrió y asintió, abrazando los abrigos de los niños, el de Louis y el de él.  
-Si sigues consintiendo a Levy de la misma manera en la que lo haces ahora, no querrá dormir en mi casa más.  
-Imposible, eres su papá, te adora, solo esta un poco fascinado con mi olor, se pasará eventualmente.  
Harry no creía eso, pero se contuvo de llevarle la contraria al alfa.  
A medio camino los dos pequeños niños sentados en la parte de atrás del auto se quedaron dormidos, sus pequeñas cabezas se tocaban y sus manos permanecían unidas como siempre.  
-Cuando entren a la secundaria… ¿Los meterás a una escuela mixta?  
Harry pareció pensar la respuesta.  
-No lo sé… Levy tiene tantos problemas con las personas que me da miedo que pueda ser molestado por alfas y betas, pero si lo meto en alguna escuela de omegas me temo que sufra por la ausencia de Michelle a su lado.  
-Creo que puedes probar con un semestre, yo puedo ayudarte a cambiarlo si no funciona bien, tengo algunos conocidos en colegios mixtos y de omegas, no tendría porqué ser un problema.  
Harry sonrió.  
-Yo… me da miedo pensar en eso, parece que apenas hace dos días los dos decias sus primeras palabras y daban sus primeros pasos.  
Louis sonrió un poco triste.  
-¿Puedes contarme todo?  
-¿Todo?  
-Si, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que hacían de pequeños, como fueron sus primeras palabras y pasos, que pasó cuando se les cayó su primer diente, quiero ver fotografías, videos, quiero saber todo de ellos.  
Louis apretó el volante entre sus dedos.  
-Quiero saber todo de ti.  
Louis susurró entre dientes, casi lo dijo solo para el mismo. Increíblemente Harry escuchó.  
-¿Porque tú querrías saber de mi?  
Louis volteó a ver de reojo como el omega a su lado se encogía en su lugar.  
-¿No es obvio?  
Claro que era obvio.  
-¿Q-que cosa?  
Louis volvió a sonreír.  
-Que me gustas, ¿No es obvio?  
Harry tragó saliva.  
-¿Gustar como amigo… como el segundo papá de tus hijos o?  
Louis lo interrumpió.  
-Como omega, me gustas como pareja, me interesas completamente.  
Harry agachó la mirada de forma nerviosa, coloreando de cada tono existente.  
-¿Es eso un problema?  
El rizado comenzó a negar de forma casi desesperada.  
-N-no quise decir eso, solo estoy sorprendido.  
¿Esto era una declaración cierto?  
-Solo que tu… tu no me conoces, apenas me has visto unas 4 veces y…  
Louis no lo dejó terminar.  
-Me gustan tus rizos, me gusta tu voz, me gusta la forma de tu cuerpo, me gusta que seas valiente, me gusta que te arriesgues, me gusta tu fuerza de voluntad, me gusta tu forma de amar a mis dos cachorros. Admiro como criaste a mis hijos, ellos no pudieron haber tenido un ejemplo mejor. Me impresiona cómo es que luces tan delicado pero eres un total desastre cuando se trata de ellos. Eres independiente y siempre estas feliz.  
Louis tragó saliva.  
-Si es que algo que me gusta falta en esa lista quiero conocerlo con el tiempo. No te conozco de años atrás, tampoco soy el alfa perfecto, pero no te miento cuando te digo que en verdad te admiro, admiro todo de ti.  
Harry se sentía un poco mareado, sus manos temblaban y estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas.  
-¿E-estas llorando?  
Louis se alarmó, volteando un par de veces rápida hacia el omega, sin perder de vista el camino.  
-No lo estoy… bueno si, pero no es por algo malo, sólo estoy sorprendido.  
-¿De que? ¿De que me gustas? tu le gustas a todo el mundo, eres un omega encantador, Harry.  
El rizado rió un poco, limpiado las lágrimas con las mangas de camisa.  
-Cuando te conocí, pensé que jamás nos llevaríamos bien.  
Louis cerró los ojos por un segundo. Vamos que se arrepentía con todo su ser de aquella primera vez.  
-Pensé exactamente lo mismo que tu, pero no se si es mi karma o el destino, ahora solo quiero que tu me correspondas.  
-¿Que pasa si no lo hago?  
Louis frunció el ceño.  
-Q-quiero decir, no-no es que sea así.  
-Si tu no me correspondieras, yo insistiría hasta que lo hicieras.  
Harry sonrió, percatandose de inmediato que estaban frente a su casa por fin.  
-¿P-puedes darme unos días?  
Louis sonrió.  
-Los que necesites, no te quiero presionar en lo absoluto.  
Harry sonrió agradecido.  
-Gracias por lo de hoy, yo en verdad me lo pasé asombroso, tus papás serán unos abuelos asombrosos.  
Louis asintió.  
-Si pasa algo, solo mándame un mensaje o llámame, yo estaré aquí de inmediato.  
Harry sonrió y asintió.  
Tomando a Levy en sus brazos y dejando que Louis cargará a Michelle.  
Ambos niños yacían acostados en sus camas, Harry regresaría en unos minutos a ponerles pijamas.  
-Nos vemos pronto.  
Harry mencionó con las mejillas rojas.  
-Eso espero.  
Louis no sabía cómo despedirse, sería mucho darle un beso en la mejilla, pero no quería ser seco tampoco.  
-¿Puedo cortejarte?  
Salió de repente de los labios del alfa.  
Cortejar, ¿Eso aún se usaba? era bastante anticuado a decir verdad.  
-Oh… Louis…  
-No lo haré si no quieres, pero si me dejas hacerlo quiere decir que tengo algo de posibilidad, aunque sea mínima.  
Claro que la había, es solo que el rizado siquiera sabía las palabras para decirlo en voz alta.  
Los ojos azules de Louis taladraban hasta el alma los suyos.  
-S-si, si puedes.  
Harry susurró con las mejillas rojas, mientras un muy ilusionado alfa sonreía en victoria.  
-Eso… eso me hace muy feliz, gracias Harry.  
Louis dio un paso el frente y cubrió el delicado cuerpo del rizado con sus brazos. el omega aun avergonzado solo atinó a corresponder de forma tímida a tal muestra de cariño, sintiendo en lo más profundo de su ser que su lugar de verdad era en los brazos de este castaño.  
-Gracias…  
Volvió a susurrar Louis, haciendo a ambos corazones aplastados en un abrazo comenzar a latir al mismo tiempo, un delicada danza de felicidad.

Gemma cerró la puerta con fuerza y se volvió el rizado.  
-Te juro Harry…  
Gemma sobró sus cienes.  
-Que si otro maldito repartidor viene a tocar la puerta una vez más, te golpearé de verdad.  
La alfa colocó otra rosa blanca junto con las otras 40 que se habían juntado de tres días.  
-Lo siento…  
El rizado pasó sus delicados dedos por los pétalos blancos de las flores.  
-Se lo tomó tan enserio, de verdad me sorprende.  
Hace tres días Harry había aceptado ser cortejado por el alfa padre de sus hijos, se lo contó a Gemma y a su madre, ambas no ocultaron su felicidad por el chico rizado, pero justo ahora Gemma solo quería lanzarse por la ventana.  
-¿Le has dicho algo a los niños?  
Harry quería hacerlo, el problema era que no salía como.  
-Aún no…  
-Bueno, ya va siendo hora… hablado de los niños, ¿Mamá irá por ellos a la escuela?  
Harry ocultó sus mejillas rojas.  
-Me voy, te juro que me voy, no quiero estar aquí cuando él llegue, solo me pondría más…  
La alfa no acabó la oración, pues el timbre de la casa sonó una vez más.  
-¡NO OTRA JODIDA VEZ!  
Gemma abrió de forma tosca la puerta.  
-Gracias, ya puedes irte, he dado más de 10 propinas en el día, no pienso hacerlo más.  
-L-Louis…  
Harry susurró detrás del cuerpo de su hermana.  
-Veo que te han llegado las flores…  
-Si, le han llegado todas, ahora, tengo una pregunta para ti…  
Louis frunció el ceño, pues ambos alfas aún no se llevaban bien.  
-Adelante.  
Los niños corrieron dentro de la casa para abrazar a su padre.  
-¿Porque no mandar un ramo de 40 en vez de 40 individualmente?  
-Una rosa por cada vez que piense en el.  
Harry se ahogó con su propia saliva.  
-¿Sabes que? olvidalo, me estoy yendo Harry, vendré luego, llámame si pasa algo.  
La alfa huyó de la casa despavorida.

-G-gracias por las flores…  
Harry se acercó al castaño.  
-No es nada, solo estoy cumpliendo con mi propuesta.  
El rizado asintió.  
-Y-yo no les he dicho nada a los niños… no se como…  
Louis rió, Harry era el omega más tierno. Se puso de cuclillas en el suelo y esperó a que los dos niños se pusieran delante de él.  
-Michelle, Levy… ¿Ustedes quisieran que papi tuviera novio?  
Ambos niños negaron enérgicamente, haciendo reír al alfa.  
-¿Y si ese novio fuera yo?  
Las mejillas del rizado se colorearon de inmediato, sus dedos jugaban nerviosos entre sí y en verdad estaba a punto de explotar en vergüenza.  
Levy pareció pensarlo más que Michelle.  
-¿Papi y tu se dan besos?  
Las mejillas del alfa se sombrearon un poco en color rojo.  
-Aún no…  
-Si…  
Levy susurró con ojitos brillosos.  
-¿Si te gustaría?  
El rubio asintió.  
-Papi siempre está feliz contigo.  
Louis sonrió.  
-Intentaré que papi y ustedes siempre estén felices a mi lado.  
-¿Vas a vivir con nosotros?  
Louis negó.  
-No aún, apenas estamos comenzado a salir.  
-¿Tu lo quieres papi?  
Michelle esta vez habló hacia el rizado, el cual entre tartamudeos y temblores respondió.  
-S-si…  
-Entonces está bien, está bien que mis dos papás están juntos.  
La rubia sonrió de sobre manera, haciendo que sus ojos se hicieran chiquitos.  
El alfa volteo hacia arriba y guiñó un ojo hacia el rizado avergonzado.  
-Entonces yo puedo cortejar a su padre correctamente desde ahora.  
Los dos cachorros fruncieron el ceño pero le restaron importancia, pues comenzaron a jugar de inmediato entre los dos sin darle más vueltas al asunto.  
-¿Lo ves?  
Louis se dirigió al omega.  
-S-si… y-yo.  
-Oye, no olvides lo que te dije, soy un alfa de palabra y jamás rompería mi promesa, no te presiones por eso, si tu aún no estás seguro de querer aceptarme como tu alfa en este preciso momento de tu vida yo esperaré, instruiré y te conquistaré.  
Ningún otro alfa le había dicho esas palabras tan comprometedoras al omega.  
-Aprecio que me entiendas.  
Harry susurró.  
-Siempre, siempre trataré de hacerlo.  
La mano acanelada del mayor buscó el cálido y delicado tacto de la del rizado, sosteniendo entre suaves roces los dedos del omega entre los de el.  
-Soy un hombre con poca paciencia, pero increíblemente tu pareces cambiar todo eso.  
Harry se sentía mareado por el aroma tan denso de Louis a su alrededor, sus ojos se cerraban por la sensación tan abrumadora en su corazón.  
-Hueles tan bien…  
Las palabras de su boca se escaparon y consecuencia de tal acto fue el sentimiento aterrador de vergüenza inundando su cuerpo.  
-Significa mucho viniendo de ti.  
Louis respondió sonriendo mientras apretaba un poco más la mano del rizado.

Harry consideraba abrumador estar alrededor del alfa desde que se dispuso a cortejarlo de forma oficial. Abrumador no en una forma mala, mas bien solo quería ocultar el hecho de que cada y que respiraba el aroma del alfa quería lanzarse a sus brazos sin remedio, quería impregnarse del olor de aquel castaño encantador. No se podía permitir hacer tal cosa, aparte de que sería una total vergüenza, también significa una respuesta positiva hacia el castaño incluso cuando siquiera estaba seguro de que decir acerca de ello.  
Es por eso que por solo unos cuantos días trató de poner una mínima distancia entre los dos, esta vez Louis llevó a Levy consigo, mientras que el se quedaba con Michelle. Los dos hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo, pues por más que Levy amara al rizado, el pequeño bebé tenía una debilidad por su padre alfa mientras que Michelle estaba completamente pegada al omega, tomándolo de la mano y meciéndose en sus brazos siempre que podía.  
-¿Segura que no quieres nada más?  
Harry estaba de cuclillas frente a la rubia, en un centro comercial enorme.  
-¿Puedo tener una cajita feliz?  
Harry frunció el ceño, la comida que su hija pedía era cero nutritiva.  
-Eso es una comida chatarra.  
Michelle hizo un puchero fingido de inmediato.  
-Esta bien, te la compraré pero… es la única comida de ese tipo que tendrás en lo que resta del mes.  
La rubia pareció pensarlo, pero al final aceptó gustosa.  
-Andando entonces, toma mi mano.  
Harry sonrió, cargando todas las bolsas de compras anteriores sobre uno de sus brazos.  
Michelle sonrió y caminó de la mano con su padre, agitando el brazo de atrás hacia delante.  
Una vez dentro del caluroso local el rizado se acercó a la caja, las personas estaban dispersas alrededor del local, sin contar que estaba realmente solo.  
-Solo una cajita feliz por favor… Y un helado de chocolate.  
Harry volteo su mirada hacia sus piernas, encontrándose con los ojitos azules de su hija que lo veían con cariño.  
-Serían siete dolares, por favor.  
La cajera sonriente tomó el dinero entre sus dedos, dándole una pequeña ficha de regreso al rizado.  
-Vamos por allá, en algunos minutos te llevarán la orden.  
Michelle asintió. Ambos llegaron hasta una pequeña mesa de 4 sillas, Harry apoyó las bolsas de compras en un extremo de la mesa, para después asegurarse de que Michelle estuviera sentada correctamente.  
-Papi..  
Harry sonrió hacia su hija.  
-Oops… tengo que hacer papí.  
Harry asintió, dispuesto a levantarse.  
-Puedo ir sola, soy una niña grande.  
El omega frunció el ceño un poco indeciso ante la propuesta de la pequeña, luego echó un vistazo hacia su entorno, confirmando que el lugar estaba casi vacío.  
-No tardes por favor, si veo que tienes problemas iré de inmediato.  
La niña asintió y dio un salto hacia el piso, echandose a correr de inmediato hacia el letrero que indicaba los sanitarios para niñas.  
La orden llegó dos minutos después y Harry no despegaba la mirada de la puerta de los sanitarios. Su dedo se hundió en la cremosa nieve de chocolate, luego chupó sin mucha gracia el líquido.  
-Hola.  
Una voz grave inundó sus oídos.  
-¿Esta silla está ocupada?  
¿Porque alguien querría una silla vacía de su mesa si hay tantas vacías por todas partes?  
El rizado frunció el ceño, tratando de ser amable, aquel chico delante de él era un alfa muy joven.  
-Oh si, en realidad solo estoy ocupando dos, puedes llevarte esas otras dos.  
-No busco llevarme nada, quiero sentarme contigo.  
El rizado sonrió con nervios.  
-No creo que eso sea correcto, puedes irte a otro lugar, en realidad hay muchas mesas solas.  
-Pero ninguna con un omega tan caliente como tu.  
El rizado frunció el ceño.  
-¿Disculpa? Solo vete, en verdad.  
El rubio chico de pelo negro negó con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-¿Vas a comer esa cajita feliz? Que tierno eres, yo amo las cosas tiernas.  
Harry estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo por completo hasta que Michelle llegara para poder por fin irse.  
-¿Me vas a decir tu nombre?  
Harry volteó los ojos.  
-Vamos, estás siendo un omega malo, voy a tener que castigarte por eso, no creo que tengas un alfa, tu cuello está tan lindo y listo para ser mercado  
La mente del rizado dibago de inmediato en Louis, en aquel alfa castaño de ojos encantadores cortejandolo de forma romántica. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, pero no por aquel repulsivo comentario, si no por Louis.  
-¿Te gusta la idea de ser castigado, no es así?  
La mano del alfa se coló en sus mejillas, apretando su cara, sus labios se alzaron de forma ridícula.  
-¿Serás un buen omega para mi?  
-¿Quien eres?  
Michelle apreció con los brazos cruzados.  
-¿Estas perdida? ve a molestar a otro lado, estamos en medio de algo.  
La rubia sintió su sangre comenzar a hervir.  
-Deja a papi en paz, ahora.  
El rizado no sabía que hacer, definitivamente no quería armar un escandalo por esto.  
-¿Papi? ¿Eres papá? Un omega padre siendo tan desvergonzado.  
Su mano soltó la cara del rizado como su este quemara, sus dedos quedaron marcados en las mejillas del rizado.  
-Pide perdón, hiciste algo malo.  
La pequeña no temía de aquel alfa.  
-Eres una pequeña demonio desvergonzada igual que tu padre, no deberías de hablarle de esa forma a los alfas, ¿Acaso papi no te enseña a eso?  
Los amielados ojos se dirigieron a Harry.  
-¿Tan rápido quieres que se convierta en una cualquiera como tu? Sin marca y con hijos ¿Puedo divertirme un rato contigo entonces?  
Harry sintió sus mejillas arder y sus puños se apretaron.  
-Deja de decir esas cosas delante de mi hija y esfumate, alfa idiota.  
-Tu no puedes decirme qué hacer, si yo digo vamos a jugar, es-porque-vamos-a-jugar.  
Dijo de forma lenta las últimas palabras de su oración, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el cuello de la camiseta del rizado, acercando sus rostros demasiado.  
-Papi esta saliendo con papá.  
Mencionó la rubia, dándole vuelta al mismo tiempo a la soda sobre los pantalones del alfa.  
-¿Que carj…?  
Michelle no lo dejó seguir.  
-El estará muy enojado, más enojado que yo, deja a papi en paz.  
Los azules ojos de la rubia estaban en llamas, el alfa pelinegro se puso de cuclillas de inmediato.  
-¿Y dónde está ese otro papá?  
La rubia gruñó con rabia y estrelló el cono de helado en la cara del tipo delante de ella.  
-¡Michelle!  
Harry gritó despavorido, abrazando a la pequeña con todas sus fuerzas.  
-Yo te voy a proteger papi.  
El alfa en el suelo se levantó gruñó entre dientes y sin pensarlo dos veces empujo al omega, haciendo que ambos cuerpos cayeran al suelo, la rodilla de Michelle amortiguó la caída de su cuerpo y se raspó solo un poco.  
-Maldito omega, ¿No sabes como educar a tus hijos bastardos?  
A pesar de que Gemma no sabía ni la mitad del significado de las palabras que aquel extraño decía, algo en su corazón le advertía que eran malas.  
-Los alfas fuertes no lloran por un rasguño.  
Michelle susurró para ella misma, levantándose de inmediato. Se puso frente al cuerpo de su padre, sus ojos azules estaban inyectados en rojo y su pequeña nariz se extendía con cada inhalada de aire que daba, sus manos se apretaron en puños hasta hacer que sus nudillos se quedaran sin un toque de color en ellos, el raspón apenas y se coloreaba de rojo pero su ceño fruncido era aterrador por completo. Las miradas estaban sobre ellos, la cajera sostenía el teléfono en sus manos, seguramente llamando a algún gerente.  
-¿Eres tan patetico que una niña tiene que defenderte?  
El pelinegro alimentó el enojo de la pequeña rubia que estaba parada delante de él.  
-Deja de hablar.  
Michelle susurró.  
El alfa rió.  
-Michelle basta.  
Harry se hincó sobre el suelo.  
-¿Dijiste algo niñita?  
El rizado estaba a punto de gritarle que parara de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo, pero las palabras en su garganta se detuvieron.  
-¡DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE HABLAR!  
Michelle gruñó alto, muy alto, dejando a Harry sin aliento, dejando al tipo de delante con los ojos bien abiertos y a los demás clientes con los labios en una perfecta ‘o’  
El gruñido había causado escalofríos en el cuerpo del rizado, aquel sonido era similar a la voz de alfa de cualquier adulto, era imposible que Michelle la tuviera, ella siquiera se había presentado como alfa todavía.  
Las mejillas de la rubia estaban teñidas en rojo y sus facciones aún no se relajaban ni un poco, no había rastro de feromonas que ella estuviera expulsando, solo las de las demás personas.  
-Señor, le pedimos que abandone tranquilamente el lugar de una vez.  
Un alfa mayor tocó el hombro del joven revoltoso.  
-No me toques.  
El pelinegro aún estaba sorprendido. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la niña por última vez y su respiración se cortó por algunos segundos. Aquella mirada inyectada en enojo era totalmente aterradora, ¿Que clase niña podía hacer lo que ella hizo? sin decir una palabra más salió del local con pasos apresurados.  
-¿Se encuentra bien señor?  
El mismo alfa le preguntó al rizado, sin acercarse un poco hacia el.  
-Lo estoy, yo me iré en seguida.  
-Perdone por las molestias, entendería si quiere presentar una queja.  
El rizado no perdí a la niña de vista, la cual mantenía aún sus puños apretados y el ceño fruncido.  
-No es nada.  
El alfa asintió y se fue del lugar, las miradas estaban aún en ellos.  
-¿Estas bien papi?  
Michelle habló entre dientes.  
-Estoy bien, mírame, estoy perfecto, el no me hizo daño.  
Michelle alzó sus ojos azules e inspeccionó a su padre.  
-El quería hacerte daño.  
Harry abrazó a la niña y los brazos blancos de la pequeña lo rodearon con fuerza.  
-Y tu fuiste realmente valiente.  
La rubia cerró los ojos y respiró el embriagante aroma de su padre, relajándose en sus brazos como siempre.  
-¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?  
Harry asintió y dio un corto beso en la melena lacia de la rubia.  
-Lo estoy, salgamos de aquí.  
Harry tenía que llevar a Michelle al médico y de paso comentarle a Louis sobre este pequeño y raro incidente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta acá, besos y abrazos, incluso si no te gustó mi historia.


	8. Papi dice que es para adultos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un confesión torpe y fuera de tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruta la lectura!

Levy estaba aburrido, había pasado más de la mitad del día en la oficina de su padre y por más que disfrutara del aroma que el alfa desprendía, su pequeña mente infantil y la energía de su cuerpo necesitaban ser liberadas de aquel mortal aburrimiento.  
Louis tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora, volteaba algunas hojas en su escritorio y anotaba con rápidos movimientos cosas en su libreta.  
Las manos pequeñas de Levy sostenían el celular del castaño con cuidado, en la pantalla del aparato de iluminaban personas animadas de una de sus películas favoritas, los curiosos ojos del cachorro revisaban de vez en cuando la figura esbelta de su padre sentado en una posición recta, con unos rasgos marcados y el ceño fruncido.  
Estaba haciendo demasiada calor y al parecer el castaño no tenía una mínima intención de encender el aire acondicionado.  
Levy dejó con cuidado el celular de su padre en el sillón, con una canción sonando de fondo colocó sus pies sobre el suelo y comenzó a caminar de manera lenta hacia la puerta de la oficina. Tan concentrado el alfa estaba que no se dio cuenta de que el cachorro salió de la habitación con lentos pasos.  
En el escritorio fuera de la oficina de su padre no había nadie y el lugar estaba realmente silencioso, no sabía qué hacer. Una parte de él quería ir afuera a respirar aire fresco y ver a las mariposas y a los pájaros volar, pero otra parte de él quería buscar un lugar donde conseguir comida, ¿Ellos deberían de tener un refrigerador como en casa, verdad?  
Sus calcetines altos estaban arrugados en sus tobillos, las cintas de sus tenis estaban flojas y se arrastraban un poco por el suelo, el short de mezclilla resultaba un poco incómodo por el sudor en sus blancas piernas y para su suerte la playera verde delgada que su padre había escogido era muy liviana y dejaba entrar mucho aire refrescante a su torso.  
La mano blanca del niño se deslizaba con delicadeza sobre las paredes beige de los pasillos, ojos curiosos analizando cada rincón y labios rosados tarareando la canción que estaba sonando en la película antes de salir del lugar de su padre.  
Pasó el tiempo, Levy en realidad no sabe cuánto, pero ya había subido un par de escalones con mucho esfuerzo y había visto el exterior poniéndose de puntitas en una ventana. No había encontrado una salida o un refrigerador, solo paredes del mismo color con puertas blancas aburridas y ninguna persona caminando. Era hora de regresar con su padre y preguntar por comida o por la salida, él debería de ayudarlo.  
Nuevamente pasó tiempo y Levy veía el lugar como un laberinto, incluso si no fuera tan complejo de reconocer, ante los ojos del pequeño niño no había salida.  
Su corazón se hundió un poco, estaba comenzado a caminar más lento de lo normal, sus manos se cerraron en puños pero no se permitió llorar, no aún. Los pequeños y torpes pies del cachorro buscaban con ganas el lugar en donde estaba su padre, pero no se atrevía a tocar alguna puerta o incluso a gritar su nombre.  
Un puchero comenzó a asomarse en sus rellenos labios y sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba yendo a un lugar conocido, porque todo era exactamente igual en este edificio.  
Un hipido se escapó de sus labios mientras sus piernas se detenían en seco en medio del pasillo ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? en realidad eran apenas 10 minutos desde que salió de la oficina, pero en su mente había pasado una eternidad.  
Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla roja, pero la limpio de inmediato con su puño furioso, no sirvió de mucho pues de inmediato su rostro ahora color rojo se vio inundado de espesas lágrimas, su garganta dolía de retener los sonidos que regularmente hacía al llorar.  
-Papá…  
El cachorro susurró mientras se dejaba caer en sus rodillas. Ahora sentado en el suelo, Levy comenzó a llorar más fuerte, sin contener más los sonidos que salían de su garganta.  
-¿Estás perdido pequeño?  
Una mujer se acercó al cuerpo del infante en el piso pero Levy no hizo nada más que llorar más alto, temeroso de todas las personas que comenzaban a acercarse a su alrededor.  
-¿Quien lo trajo?  
Una voz susurró, pero en realidad nadie hacía nada para ayudar al rubio.  
-Déjame llevarte a la entrada del edificio, ahí debe de estar buscándote alguien.  
La mujer del principio sonrió hacia el pequeño, Levy negó, aun llorando fuerte.  
-Papá, quiero a mi papá.  
Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver unos con los otros.  
-Vamos a buscarlo.  
La mujer tomó la muñeca del infante, levantandolo de un estirón.  
-No, no, no.  
Levy aun derramaba lágrimas amargas, tratando de resistirse a ir con aquella persona, su papi siempre le decía que no debía ir con extraños aunque le ofrecieran dulces, siempre tenía que esperar en el lugar en dónde se perdió para poder ser encontrado.  
-No quiero ir, no quiero.  
La piel blanca del niño comenzó a ponerse roja, la mujer no era mala, por el contrario quería ayudar, pero los lamentos del niño no cesaban en lo absoluto.  
Louis dejó la concentración en la que estaba cuando sus oídos inundados en las voces infantiles captaron un lamento lejano.   
Sus ojos se alzaron en una velocidad impresionante hacia el sillón en donde debería de haber estado su hijo, pero no había nada. Prestó más atención a los ruidos externos de su oficina y se levantó de inmediato, abriendo la puerta de forma brusca.  
-S-señor… ¿P-pasa algo?  
Louis volteó a los dos lados del pasillo.  
-¿Viste salir a mi hijo?  
-N-no señor.  
Louis sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando un lamento alto retumbó en las paredes.  
Sus piernas comenzaron a caminar en largas y rápidas zancadas, siguiendo los lamentos que lo llevaban al segundo piso del edificio, subió los escalones de dos en dos, respirando el aire con fuerza, oliendo débilmente algunas feromonas mezcladas de diferentes personas. Cuando su cuerpo estaba parado por fin en medio del pasillo principal del segundo piso, sus ojos preocupados se toparon con un grupo de personas alrededor de algo. Los lamentos estaban ahí, era claramente la delgada voz de su cachorro,  
-Papá, quiero a mi papá…  
Levy balbuceaba en medio de sus lamentos.  
Todos los presentes pudieron sentir la presencia del castaño de inmediato, volteando su cuerpo hacia el alfa. Fue ahí cuando Louis pudo ver a Levy de rodillas, con lágrimas espesas escurriendo por sus mejillas, siendo jalado de uno de sus brazos por una mujer.  
Sus piernas se movieron solas, arrebatando el cuerpo del pequeño de las manos de la beta delante de él.  
-Papá…  
Levy susurró sobre su oído, aun llorando, aferrándose al cuerpo de su padre.  
-¿Estas bien, Levy?  
El cachorro asintió, mientras se dejaba envolver por el tranquilizante aroma del alfa.  
-Señor Tomlinson, ¿Es usted el padre de este cachorro?  
Louis volteo a ver a las personas aun en el pasillo y asintió.  
-Claro que lo soy ¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
Louis se incorporó con completo, arruyando el cuerpo delgado de Levy entre sus manos, el pequeño aun lloraba en silencio, tal vez aún un poco asustado por toda la situación anterior.  
-Creo que se perdió, estaba llorando en medio del pasillo y traté de ayudarlo, pero él insistía en esperar aquí por usted.  
Louis se sintió un poco culpable por ello, durante el tiempo que Levy estuvo en su oficina no le había puesto un poco de atención.  
-Puedes regresar al trabajo, lo llevaré conmigo ahora.  
Las personas comenzaron a dispersarse y Louis caminó lentamente de regreso a su oficina.  
-¿Seguro que estás bien? si alguien te hizo daño solo tienes que decirme quién fue y lo haré llorar las mismas lágrimas que tú derramaste por su culpa.  
Levy levantó su azul vista hacia el frente y negó.  
-¿Quieres que papá consiga algo para ti?  
Levy negó lentamente, pues todas aquellas ganas de salir a respirar aire fresco o algo de comer se habían esfumado por completo.  
-¿Quieres que papá te abrace por un rato más?  
El rubio asintió despavorido, secando alrededor de sus hinchados ojos cualquier rastro de agua que hubiese.  
-Bien, puedo hacer eso. Estarás con papá mientras termino de trabajar.  
El alfa sonrió hacia el cachorro, cargando sin ningún problemas hasta ponerlo sobre su regazo frente a la computadora. Con una mano rodeaba el cuerpo de su delgado hijo, mientras que con la otra controlaba la computadora y anotaba algunas cosas en hojas.  
Pronto, la respiración de Levy se hizo tan lenta que incluso Louis parecía no escucharlo en absoluto. El pecho de Levy subía y bajaba contra las costillas del castaño, Louis apenas y podía percibir un leve olor saliendo del pequeño, lo cual lo hacía pensar que el olor de su cachorro dentro de unos años sería realmente bonito, igual que el de Harry.  
La puerta de su oficina fue abierta en un silencioso movimiento, los ojos azules del castaño se alzaron hacia arriba para encontrarse con una dulce sonrisa perteneciente de su madre.  
-¿Necesitas una mano?  
Louis sonrió y movió su propia mano de arriba a abajo en la espalda del niño.  
-Gracias por ofrecerte, pero no, estoy realmente bien.  
-La secretaria me dijo que hace unos momentos Levy estaba llorando.  
Louis asintió.  
-Se perdió en el edificio, pero ahora está bien, no lo perderé más de vista.  
Jay asintió, tomando asiento frente a su hijo.  
-¿Dónde está Harry?  
-Oh, él está con Michelle, vendrá por Levy más tarde.  
-Aun no puedo creer que seas padre.  
Louis asintió con una sonrisa burlona estirando sus labios.  
-Yo tampoco, en verdad, si me hubieras dicho hace un año que yo estaría haciéndome cargo de mis hijos perdidos, yo me hubiera reído en tu cara, mamá.  
Jay asintió también con una sonrisa en los labios.  
-Tampoco te creería si me hubieras dicho que yo estaría cortejando al omega que se encargó de criarlos por siete años.  
El silencio inundó la oficina y el afla cayó en cuenta de que no había comentado ese pequeño detalle aún con su familia.  
-¿Qué tu qué?  
Louis sonrió de forma nerviosa.  
-Yo...mamá, decidí cortejar a Harry hace algún tiempo atrás…  
La omega tenía la cara bañada en sorpresa.  
-¿Por qué apenas me estoy enterando de esto entonces?  
Louis suspiró.  
-Quería decirles cuando Harry aceptara salir conmigo por completo… el, bueno él aún lo está pensando.  
Jay sonrió con ternura.  
-Louis, tu has cambiado tanto…-  
-Lo sé, sé que esto no es propio de mi, ¿Verdad?  
La omega negó.  
-Estás TÚ, aceptando tu responsabilidad con padre Y APARTE cortejando a un omega…  
La castaña cubrió un poco sus labios cuando vio a su hijo fulminarla con la mirada mientras apuntaba al cachorro en su regazo.  
-¡Un omega hombre!  
Esta vez Jay susurró un poco fuerte.  
Louis estaba a punto de contestar a su emocionada madre, cuando la puerta de su oficina fue golpeada suavemente, para que luego una mata de rizos achocolatados se asomara solo un poco.  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
Louis dio una mirada asesina a su madre y sonrió en dirección al omega.  
-Claro Harry, adelante.  
El rizado traía consigo el cuerpo inerte de una pequeña rubia dormida, la niña lo abrazaba con fuerza.  
-Puedes recostarla en el sillón, Harry.  
El rizado sonrió nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la madre de Louis en la oficina.  
-Gracias…  
-Querido, siempre será un placer volverte a ver.  
La castaña besó la mejilla colorada del rizado.  
-¿Tan temprano te llevarás a Evan? ¿Está todo bien? tu cara está un poco pálida.  
El rizado asintió.  
-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mi… es solo que…  
Louis frunció el ceño cuando vio al omega dudando de su respuesta.  
-Pasó algo con Michelle… y yo, yo quería hablarlo contigo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.  
Jay estaba a punto de salir de la oficina de su hijo para que los dos conversaran en paz, pero fue detenida por la mano delicada del rizado.  
-Estoy muy feliz de que usted esté también aquí señora Tomlinson.  
Jay sonrió y acarició el dorso de la mano del omega, tratando de hacer que se calmara un poco. Louis aún buscaba con sus azules ojos la mirada del omega, pero este solo agachaba la mirada de forma nerviosa.  
-La cosa es… Hoy llevé a Michelle a un centro comercial y estaba todo realmente bien, hasta que me convenció de ir a una tienda de comida rápida por una cajita feliz… llegamos al lugar y estaba casi vació… pedí la orden y Michelle insistió en que la dejara ir al sanitario sola… yo no le vi mayor problema, pues como ya dije antes, el lugar estaba casi vacío.  
Las cejas del omega se fruncieron por completo.  
-Yo me quedé solo en la mesa y la cajita llegó mucho antes que Michelle… pero antes de que mi hija llegara un alfa se acercó a mí y dijo cosas desagradables.  
Louis interrumpió el hablar del rizado.  
-¿Qué cosas?  
Su voz ya estaba gruesa y Levy se removía entre sus brazos por el olor un poco más denso que Louis comenzaba a soltar.  
-Eso no es importante Louis en ver…  
-Dime qué cosas te dijo, Harry.  
El rizado tragó saliva y sintió sus mejillas arder.  
-Me dijo que yo lucía muy c-caliente y que quería d-divertirse un rato conmigo.  
Louis apretó la mandíbula.  
-Pero llegó Michelle y me dijo papi delante del alfa y el tipo actuó muy violento… él dijo que yo era un f-fácil, un omega sin alfa… Michelle tiró la soda en sus piernas y le dijo que me dejara porque su otro papá se enojaría mucho si él me tocaba.  
Michelle tenía razón de sobremanera.  
-Entonces él comenzó a jugar con ella, diciéndole cosas hirientes… ella le lanzó un helado a la cara y dijo que me protegería…  
Louis estaba sintiendo su sangre hervir.  
-El alfa se molestó de sobremanera y me empujó con fuerza… yo caí completamente pero Michelle frenó con sus rodillas, por eso tiene ese raspón.  
Los tres adultos voltearon al mismo tiempo al ver el cuerpo tranquilo de la niña en el sillón.  
-El alfa continuó hablando y fue cuando pasó.  
Harry estaba nervioso.  
-Michelle susurró que dejara de hablar, pero el tipo continuó hablando y hablando, fue entonces cuando Michele gritó… bueno, sonó como un voz de alfa, fue realmente aterrador, salió un gruñido que me causó escalofríos… sus facciones estaban totalmente en llamas, no parecía ella, no era mi dulce niña, sus ojos eran casi rojos y respiraba con fuerza, como si de verdad fuera una alfa… pero ella tan solo tiene 7 años, es imposible que tenga esas habilidades, ella aún… aun…  
El rizado se quedó sin palabras.  
-Cariño, ella solo estaba tratando de proteger a su padre…  
Jay sobó la espalda del omega con cariño.  
-Ella solo tiene siete años, ¿Es eso normal?  
La castaña volteo a ver a Louis y suspiró.  
-Es normal cuando eres descendiente de alfas con rango alto… Todos los Tomlinson… los alfa de la familia, ellos son de alto rango… pero pensé que Michelle no había heredado esas características.  
-¿L-Louis es un...un alfa de alto rango?  
Dentro de la división en la sociedad estaban los alfas, pero a su vez dentro de esta división había subdivisiones por rangos, los alfas de rango 9 y 10 eran alfas purasangre, no se sabía si aun existían esos, pero ahí estaba la escala. A partir de ahí desciende la ferocidad del alfa y Los Tomlinson están en el puesto 8.  
-Soy un ocho, Harry.  
El rizado abrió la boca en sorpresa.  
-¿O-ocho?  
-Es normal que Michelle tenga capacidades diferentes a los demás, Louis también desarrolló su voz de alfa muchísimo antes de presentarse como alfa, pero solo después de hacerlo pudo controlarla y controlarse a él mismo.  
Harry seguía impactado.  
-Mi-Michelle… e-ella…  
-Es mi hija Harry y será una alfa de alto rango.  
El rizado se sintió un poco mareado.  
-Yo estaré ahí para ella y para ti, prometo que jamás tendrás que vivir una situación como esa.  
El rizado sintió calor en el corazón, pues cada día caía un poquito más por el alfa de ojos azules.  
-Creo que deberías de tomarte un descanso hijo, lleva a Harry y a los niños a casa.  
Louis asintió.  
-Si, tienes razón mamá.  
-Vengo en mi propio auto, no es necesario que me lleves, no te preocupes, no quiero molestar…  
Jay sonrió con ternura y acarició el blanco dorso de la mano del omega.  
-Siempre pueden ir por separado, solo trato de que tengas un pequeño apoyo después de haber pasado por tan desagradable situación.  
Jay tenía razón, Harry se sentía completamente a salvo si Louis se encontraba a su lado.  
-N-no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo, Louis.  
El alfa negó.  
-No interrumpes nada, siempre serás más importante que algo que puedo posponer.  
Las mejillas del rizado se tiñeron en rojo.  
-L-Louis…  
-No pongas más peros, vamos, te ayudaré a llevar a los niños, debes estar cansado de tener que cargar el cuerpo de Michelle.  
Harry asintió.  
-Yo iré con tu padre, Louis, pasa a la casa después, los niños te extrañan.  
El alfa asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras a la par acomodaba el delicado cuerpo de Levy en uno solo de sus brazos.  
-Claro mamá, nos vemos luego.  
-Adiós cariño, espero verte pronto una vez más, cuida de los niños y si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, solo pregunta a Louis por mi número.  
El rizado asintió y devolvió el repentino abrazo que la castaña le dio.  
-Hora de irse a casa, Michelle…  
Louis susurró a la rubia, mientras la cargaba en su brazo libre.  
-¿Puedes abrir la puerta por mi…?   
El rizado salió del trance nervioso en el que estaba y asintió de inmediato, abriendo la puerta de madera después de que fuera cerrada por el cuerpo de la omega.  
-Vamos a tu casa, entonces.  
Harry asintió y caminó detrás del imponente cuerpo de Louis, con dos pequeños cargados, uno en cada brazo, sus cabecitas recargadas en el pecho y sus adorables mejillas rojas desparramadas por completo. Harry no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que puso sostener a ambos niños al mismo tiempo, probablemente cuando solo tenían unos dos o tres años.  
Harry en verdad disfrutaba ver como sus dos cachorros disfrutaban estar alrededor de su padre biológico, lo hacía sentir un poco aliviado y en paz con Brianna.

-¿Q-quieres algo de tomar?  
Louis estaba sentado en unos de los sillones de la sala de estar, viendo con ojos curiosos las fotos colgantes y los portaretratos en las mesas.  
-Solo agua Harry, por favor…  
El rizado asintió de manera inmediata y caminó con pasos largos hasta la cocina.  
-¿Cuando tomaste esa foto?  
Harry tendió el vaso de agua hacia el cuerpo del castaño, quien lo tomó entre sus manos delicadamente.  
-Uh… ellos, fue en su cumpleaños número 5, creo que fue el cumpleaños más desastroso, porque Levy no quería una fiesta de superhéroes, pero Michelle no quería una fiesta de My little Pony, yo tuve que armar una gran historia en donde ellos dos fueran amigos, Spiderman era amigo de Pinkypie y los dos amaban el pastel de zanahoria.  
Louis soltó una sonora carcajada.  
-Eres increible, mira la sonrisa en sus rostros, eran muy pequeños.  
-Cuando Levy perdió su primer diente lloró por un día completo, Michelle se preocupó tanto que estuvo todo el día tratando de convencerme de que le sacará uno a ella también, no paraba de decir que ella aguantaría el dolor.  
Louis sonrió con nostalgia.  
-Fuí un idiota.  
Harry no lo negó pero tampoco dijo que si a tal afirmación.  
-Estás ahora aquí y con ellos, no te perderás de algo más.  
Louis asintió.  
-Michelle… ¿Ella siempre fue como es ahora?  
-¿De protectora? creo que sí, pero supongo que ahora que está cada vez más cerca de presentarse su interior está de cabeza.  
-No está sola, yo la guiaré.  
-Me alegra saber eso.  
Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, mientras que en el sillón sus dedos meñiques se enlazaban apenas un poco.  
Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron en rojo, pero no hizo absolutamente nada para apartar su mano de ahí.

-Son unos niños grandes ahora.  
Harry abrazó a sus hijos con amor.  
-¡No puedo respirar papi!  
Michelle carcajeó mientras trataba de liberarse del fuerte abrazo de su padre.  
-Sus regalos están abajo.  
Ambos niños sonrieron de sobremanera, corriendo escaleras abajo de inmediato.  
En los cumpleaños de los mellizos la familia Styles celebraba con una divertida fiesta a los dos pequeños, Anne y Gemma les regalaban un obsequio a cada uno, Harry por su parte, trataba de consentir a sus dos pequeños lo más posible.  
Michelle y Levy mantenían impresas sonrisas en sus rostros, revisando cada pequeño detalle en sus regalos.  
-Tía Gemma hará una fiesta para ustedes en su casa, es mejor que se apuren y suban a bañarse y cambiarse.  
Harry mencionó mientras recogía algunas cosas tiradas en el piso.  
El timbre de la casa sonó y Levy corrió de inmediato hacia ella. Harry sabía que detrás de ella estaba Louis.  
-Voy, voy.  
El rizado sonrió mientras abría la puerta lentamente, dejando un apuesto alfa parado de manera impecable delante de él.  
-¿Dónde están los dos cumpleañeros?  
Levy y Michelle corrieron hacia el castaño, quien de inmediato se puso en cuclillas para recibir con los brazos abiertos a los dos cachorros.  
-Feliz cumpleaños…  
Susurró en medio del abrazo.  
-Detrás de mí están sus regalos, vayan a verlos.  
Los dos cachorros corrieron rapidamente hacia la pila enorme de cajas envueltas en papeles de color llamativos.  
-Louis no era necesario que tu…  
El alfa interrumpió.  
-No, no lo es, pero quise hacerlo.  
Harry sonrió, recargándose en el marco de la puerta, viendo con una sonrisa a los niños delante de una pila de regalos realmente grande.  
-Ven en la tarde a su fiesta, será en casa de Gemma.  
-Yo no le agrado…  
Harry se rió.  
-Si dices que estás ahí por mi ella no te hará nada.  
-Entonces iré.  
El rizado asintió, viendo aún a sus hijos jugar con enormes sonrisas y sonoras carcajadas.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la fiesta comenzó, habían comido mucho pastel y dulces, la mesa llena de regalos estaba a punto de reventar y los amigos de ambos niños parloteaban ruidosamente en la sala de la casa.  
Era tarde y los padres comenzaban a llegar por sus retoños, Levy y Michelle despedían alegremente a todos los infantes que de a poco se retiran de la casa.  
-Necesito un momento…  
Harry le susurró a su madre, para después levantarse, caminó algunos pasos hasta estar en el patio trasero de la casa, asegurándose de no haber llamado la atención de nadie al salir.  
La puerta trasera era corrediza y cuando el intrusivo sonido de ella llenó el vacío lugar los ojos verdes del rizado se toparon con los de Louis, quien yacía afuera también.  
-L-Louis…¿C-cuando saliste?  
El castaño sonrió.  
-Hace unos momentos, tenía que tomar una llamada importante y dentro es muy ruidoso, ¿Que hay de ti?  
-Bueno...solo necesitaba respirar un poco.  
El castaño asintió.  
-Ellos de verdad disfrutan cada minuto de su día.  
-Oh espera… ¿Tú piensas que es solo un día? lo que resta del mes vas a tener a Michelle exigiendo comida poco saludable con el pretexto de su cumpleaños.  
Louis rió.  
-Es algo que yo haría.  
Harry sonrió y se acercó más al cuerpo del castaño, el cual estaba en medio del patio, bajo el cielo un poco oscuro pero no cubierto por estrellas.  
-L-Louis hay algo que yo… que yo he querido decirte desde hace tiempo…  
El alfa frunció el ceño.  
-¿Está todo bien?  
Harry asintió, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo en un afán de reconfortarse aunque sea un poco.  
-Nada malo, en realidad solo es una respuesta que debí de darte hace tiempo…  
Louis abrió los ojos a tope, esperando lo peor.  
-Creo que todo este tiempo no tuve la necesidad de pensar siquiera mi respuesta, porque todo estaba claro desde el principio… yo solo estaba evitando este momento, pero creo que no lo puedo hacer más…  
El rizado cubrió su rostro rojo con sus manos.  
-Desde que te conozco algo en mí se removió… tu olor, tus palabras y tus acciones, todo de ti me hace temblar de pies a cabeza, siento que mi lugar está en tus brazos…  
Las mejillas del alfa tomaron un poco de color por la confesión del rizado delante de el.  
-Yo-yo en verdad lamento que te haya hecho esperar tanto por esta respuesta, pero en este tiempo solo pude confirmar que eres el indicado para mi, para cuidar a los niños… siempre serás tú… si aún no te arrepientes de cortejarme… tu… ¿A ti te gustaría salir conmigo?  
Louis aún estaba sorprendido, sus oídos parecían estarlo traicionado, pero no pudo evitar en lo absoluto que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.  
-Dije que te esperaría el tiempo que necesitarás, Harry, me haces totalmente feliz al aceptar estar con alguien como yo, estoy lejos de ser perfecto pero eso no me importa en lo absoluto, lo único que quiero es ser perfecto para ti, no para los demás.  
El rizado sintió escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo.  
-L-Louis…  
El castaño volteó a ver la roja cara del omega, estirando sus labios con una sonrisa.  
-Me esforzaré para ser el alfa perfecto para ti.  
Louis susurró al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su mano en el aire hasta tocar con la punta de sus dedos la delicada mano del omega.  
-Creo que ya lo eres…  
Harry susurró con la mirada agachada y ahora, con sus dedos enlazados con los de Louis.  
El ambiente era denso, no por lo incómodo del momento, sino por que ninguno de los dos sabía qué acciones hacer ahora.  
Louis cerró los ojos con fuerza y temiendo que Harry no respondiera igual que él, levantó su mano libre en el aire y tomó la mejilla del rizado, haciendo que volteara a verlo por completo.  
-Gracias por confiar en mí una vez más.  
Louis dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y se acercó hasta sentir la respiración del omega en sus mejillas, el olor a melocotón y menta lo envolvía por completo y después de cerrar los ojos solo pudo ser capaz de sentir su estomago inundando en mariposas. Sus labios chocaron con los del rizado en un inocente roce, apenas y se presionan mutuamente pero se sentía tan malditamente bien. Louis deslizó un poco la punta de su lengua sobre los labios del rizado, haciendo que el más pequeño apretara su mano un poco. Finalmente el de ojos verdes cedió aquel inocente beso, moviendo sus labios al compás de las aceleradas pulsaciones de su corazón. Louis mantenía su mano en la caliente mejilla de Harry y sus manos enlazadas dandose calor en aquella estrellada noche.  
Levy y Michelle habían decidio ir a buscar a sus padres a escondidas, escabulléndose entre las personas hasta llegar a la puerta de vidrio trasera, sus pequeños pasos resonaban en aquella vacía habitación, sus miradas curiosas se toparon por fin con las siluetas de sus padres al través del cristal. Levy abrió sus pequeños labios un poco mientras sus mejillas se teñían un poco de rojo, por su parte Michelle frunció un poco el ceño pero se relajó de inmediato al sentir el aroma de Louis junto al de su padre.  
-No tienes que ver eso Levy, papi dice que es para adultos.  
Michelle tapó los ojos de su hermano con una mano y con la otra los de ella misma, quedando solo parados delante de la puerta, sin ver a sus padres pero sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba allá afuera.  
-¡Los encontré!  
Gemma gritó encendiendo las luces de la habitación, de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando fuera y apagó las luces en un santiamén  
-¡Yo no vi nada! sigan en lo que estaban.  
Harry está ardiendo en rojo, viendo como Gemma jalaba a ambos pequeños fuera de la habitación interrogándose con palabras divertidas.  
-Ellos nos vieron.  
Louis susurró con las mejillas rojas, sus orejas casi humeando en pena.  
-Ellos lo hicieron.  
Harry le contestó, cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta acá, incluso si no te gustó mi historia, besos y abrazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta acá, besos y abrazos, incluso si no te gustó mi historia.


End file.
